Mi pequeña Princesa
by rey kon
Summary: Draculaura es elegida para ser la embajadora de una sociedad elegante, su grupo favorito cantara para ella, todo parece perfecto, mas el oscuro pasado de su padre, cierne sobre ella, un grave peligro: Relatado por Clawd Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Aun rezumban en mis oidos los acordes de las notas del concierto, fue tan estruendoso oir gritar a tantas niñas al mismo tiempo!y para colmo de males, mi novia todavía pone el cd a todo volumen de 1D en mi auto camino aca! Si vuelvo a oir una sola canción mas de esos tipos…juro que cometeré homicidio!

Disculpen! No me he presentado…soy Clawd Wolf y esta es mi historia titulada : "**Mi pequeña princesa**"

Lala me había pedido casi rogado que la acompañara a ver a su grupo favorito que se presentarían en grande en la ciudad ese fin de semana, yo dude en aceptar porque en primera.. chico y no me gustan las canciones melosas y romanticonas de 1D, segunda, mis amigos jugarían x-box toda la tarde con Deuce y tenia animos de ir con ellos, incluso las chicas estarían allí e iban a hacer retas, eso sonaba mas divertido que ver a 5 ingleses bailar como tontos al ritmo de una música 100% popera, mas la carita de mi chiquita me indicaba que si no hacia lo que ella quería, iba a entristecerse extremadamente y honestamente, tengo un corazón de pollo que no pude negarme, asi que compre los boletos y la lleve, pensé que las chicas irían con nosotros o que mi hermana se haría fuerte conmigo pero…todas dijeron que no y terminamos yendo los dos solos al concierto, mala idea, para empezar, había tremenda fila para entrar que tardamos como 3 horas, ya dentro, buscamos los asientos que, gracias a la pequeña altura de mi novia no veía absolutamente nada y opte por subirla en hombros para que viera algo, fueron 2 horas de canciones aburridas, melosas y predecibles , pero mi chica las disfruto al máximo asi que me sentí bastante bien de haberle cumplido su capricho, aunque llegue mas que aturdido a casa de mi niña, aun retumbaban en mi cabecita los cientos de gritos de todas esas mujeres, ella entraba feliz con una cantidad brutal de souvenirs de 1D, posters, llaveros, botones ,camisetas, fotos que parecía que vendia recuerdos del concierto, su padre estaba leyendo en la hermosa sala de su casa cuando vio entrar a su retoño y a mi detrás de ella

-dejaste algo para las otras chicas?-pregunto burlon

-ay papi! Estuvo mega increíble el concierto! Se veian guapísimos! Y gallardos y..

-ejem-tosi yo-buenas noches señor

-buenas noches Clawd-me saludo-pense que te veria llegar con una camiseta de "i love 1D"

-noo! Aun me queda dignidad-le sonrei

El padre de Lala lucia como un hombre de 45 años, bastante atractivo de hecho, Rumano a morir, de tez palida, cabello negro, nariz aguileña, rasgos fuertes, una mirada que infundia miedo! Y con un cuerpo atlético que se de buena fuente, atemorizo a muchos humanos en sus tiempos de Gloria…Ahora, se dedicaba a los negocios de su esposa y los propios, Vlad Drăculea, Vlad III, o Vlad Tepes, príncipe de Valaquia, el antiguo conde Dracula, guardaba su mitico nombre por el de Alucard , (si lo leen con detenimiento, es su mismo nombre al revez) y distaba demasiado del antiguo guerrero sanguinario que había sido,el amor lo había cambiado por completo, ahora solo cuidaba de su preciada familia, y Lala era,..su pequeña princesita, el me decía,..o mas bien… como que me advertia, que el haría cualquier cosa por mantener la sonrisa en su preciosa hija, que era el mayor regalo que le había dado su mujer y la encontraba muy parecida a su esposa a la cual adoraba.

Yo no veía similitud en ambas mujeres, la madre de Lala era, diametralmente opuesta a ella, describiré a mi suegra de una sola pincelada: alta, rubia, de facciones finas, ojos de un bellísimo color azul, usaba anteojos pero creo que era mas por ocultar su vampirismo a las personas, bien podría ser una reina de belleza y antiguamente era una condesa, titulo que ostentaba de su esposo del cual también recibió el de princesa, su nombre real era Integra, aunque su marido la llamaba solo Ine, y cuando lo hacia, la miraba por horas, se notaba que al paso de los años, su amor por ella no había cambiado…y yo ..admiraba eso en mi suegro y deseaba algo asi con mi pequeña Draculaura, ella cuidaba de Lala como si fuera de cristal, decía que su amor había vuelto a nacer en su hija y la adoraba a tal extremo, que la consentían en todos sus deseos, mi chiquita había heredado mas cosas de su padre aunque su bello rostro infantil y de muñeca, lo había sacado de su bellísima madre

-papito me compraras el nuevo Cd de 1D, verdad?-preguntaba mi chiquita de forma melosa como cuando quiere algo

-no-dijo tajante el hombre volviendo a su periódico

-ay papi! Pero si ya va a salir!

-y? descárgalo de internet-le aconsejaba burlon

-eso es ilegal! Una Directioner jamas hace eso!-

-una que?-pregunte intrigado

-no preguntes eso!-me grito mi suegro asustado

-ay lobito! Una directioner, no es que te guste One Direction. No. Ser una verdadera directioner es amar a One Direction, no tener preferido. Quererlos a todos por igual. Cuando los medios hablen de que uno de ellos es el líder del grupo enfadarte. Porque no es cierto. Para ser directioner debes amarlos a ellos, amar su música, amar lo que hacen. Estar de acuerdo con todo lo que hacen. Si te metes en un xat en el que los insultan a todos o solo a uno, una verdadera directioner los defenderia. Es más o menos lo mismo que ser jonática, selenator, lovatica o believer. Las jonáticas defienden y aman a los Jonas; las selenators defienden y aman a Selena; las lováticas defienden y aman a Demi y las believers defienden y aman a Justin.

Mi cara de extrañeza creo que fue epica y mi suegro solo rodaba los ojos como diciéndome:

"te lo adverti"

En eso, la madre de Lala entraba al salón

-querida…no me dijiste que habias llegado-dijo preocupada, con su acento ingles

-perdon mamita-contesto mi novia besándola-acabamos de llegar, mira!te compre una foto de Liam! Para que pongas en tu buro

-ah..gracias-le sonrio ella mirándolo-a tu padre le encantara verla ahí

-voy a quemarla-resolvio mi suegro mirándola con fastidio y con una mano en su rostro

-no papa! No seas malo..para ti te traje un botón

Y se lo colgaba extremadamente orgullosa. El hombre lo miro de mala gana y dijo:

-genial...acabas de dejarme sin pelotas

Rei con la ocurrencia mas Lala me miro furiosa

-no te burles Clawd! Que a ti te compre un sticker para tu auto

Un gran "1D" en color rojo y blanco estaba en su manita agitandolo orgullosa

-este...gracias chiquita pero...el auto no es mio,es de papa y dudo que quiera ver eso pegado ahi

-cielos,es verdad,….Papi!-volteo entusiasta con su padre-puedo pegarlo en tu auto?

-otro mas?-pregunto aburrido-es el unico Rolls Royce que conozco que dije: "Directioner a bordo"

-Al-le regaño su esposa

El hombre suspiro y dijo:

-bien,...pegalo

Lala palmeo feliz y salio veloz a pegar la calcomania

-mis sub alternos se van a burlar de mi!-reclamaba al ver que su hija habia salido

-prefieres tu imagen a hacer feliz a tu niña?-contesto la mujer cruzandose de brazos

-no,por supuesto que no-contesto docilmente el

Me recordo tanto a mi amigo griego!

-entonces deja que pegue lo que quiera en tu auto…yo no pienso tirar la foto que me compro, es un chico guapo-dijo la madre de Lala mirando la fotografía

-no te preocupes,-contesto el hombre en tono celoso y levantándose de su asiento-yo la tirare por ti, Clawd ven conmigo

Obedeci prontamente a mi suegro, que al pasar a lado de su mujer, recibió una palmada en el trasero, sonreí al verlo porque créanme, uno no se imagina a una leyenda como el, siendo palmeado por su mujer.

Entramos a su oficina, era de estilo gotico y de excelente gusto, en un extremo, tenia un cuarto aparte en donde una mesa de billar estaba en medio dominando la escena

-juegas billar?

-si-dije rápidamente-mi padre me enseño

-ese bueno de tu padre, es una gran jugador-el hombre me pasaba uno de los tacos (son los palos para jugar billar ok?) El cual tome una tiza y comencé a prepararlo

-te concedo el honor-me dijo el sonriendo

Aunque lo haga, en verdad, causa miedo

Yo le regrese el gesto e hice una excelente tirada, el hizo un gesto de aprobación y preparaba su tiro

-quiero que mañana nos acompañes a una cena con mi socio mayoritario

El padre de Lala tenia una empresa de publicidad entre tantos negocios mas

-me gustaría que fueras con nosotros-me pidió el mirándome

Me puse algo nervioso, no soy muy bueno en cuestiones de cenas de alta sociedad, soy un chico de gustos sencillos y simples. Mas como negarme a lo que el padre de la mujer que amaba me pedia, que le conteste:

-claro señor… con gusto

-genial, trae saco y corbata, el es bastante quisquilloso con eso

Preocupación on, no tenia una corbata nada decente, la única creo tenia a Mickey Mouse o algo asi, tenia que pensar en algo

En eso , mi novia entro

-aquí estas!.-me dijo entusiasta

-hola chiquita-le salude, su padre me miro severo-este...quiero decir..Lala

-papa!.-le regaño ella-no pongas nervioso a Clawd

-eres mi hija, ese es mi trabajo-le contesto el hombre jugando

-papa es mega celoso-me dijo en tono de reclamo mi chica-la verdad, no se porque no es un papa normal!

Sonreí al escuchar a mi novia, sabia lo mucho que adoraba a su padre y era obvio que se comportara asi, definitivamente asi iba a ser yo con mis hijas, si el tiempo me diera la fortuna de ser padre

-no soy tan celoso, invite a Clawd a la cena de mañana

-Genial!-aplaudio entusiasta Lala sentándose en la mesa de billar-que bueno que vas lobito! Porque iba a ser mega aburrida

-son mis negocios-aclaro su padre-no esperes que haya payasos

El hombre caminaba hacia su hija y en un gesto celoso, le bajo mas la falda cubriendo sus piernas

-papá!-le regaño ella

-que? Solo te cuido!deberias usar las faldas mas largas-

Rei con la interaccion de ambos

-que? Si fuera por ti, mamá y yo usaríamos túnicas siempre!

-estan de moda otra vez-le contesto su padre con seguridad

-en la India! Es en serio papito! Eres extremadamente celoso-se quejaba mi chica

El hombre me miro

-puedes creerlo? Asi me trata mi hija! Yo que la cuido con todo mi amor y ella me habla de esa manera

-Dramatismo paternal, on!-decia Lala cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto molesto

-ah pero mañana que salga el cd de tu banda esa, de 1D, ahí si, "papito chulo, compramelo"

Mi niña rio con fuerza al escucharlo, sabia que su padre tenia toda la razón, que lo abrazo dándole un beso en la mejilla

-eres un papito lindo!

El hombre sonrio besando a su hija en la frente, eran en verdad, un hermoso par

La madre de Lala entro en ese momento

-la cena esta servida-anuncio

-genial!tengo hambre! Vienes lobito?-me pidió mi chica tomando mi mano

Yo sonrei accediendo y me deje conducir al imponente comedor

Fue una cena muy agradable, ellos eran muy buenos anfitriones y me sentía realmente en casa estando con los papas de Lala, al dia siguiente, obviamente estaba extra nervioso por la cena que me habían invitado y fui a casa de Deuce, el tiene corbatas de marca y en verdad , necesitaba una con urgencia, lo encontré bajando música para su ipod, de lo mas relajado con unos Monster Beats en sus oídos

-men!-le dije entrando, obviamente el no escucho, fui hacia mi amigo y lo jalonee-heeey!

-que p..-se volteo furioso bajándose los audifonos.-ah. ..eres tu…que pasa?-

-me prestas una corbata?-pregunte ya yendo hacia su closet

-sure, toma la que gustes-contesto indiferente y volviendo a su música

-pense que no estabas-dije yo abriendo el inmenso guardaropa

-Cleo fue de compras con las demás-me dijo ya pasando música a su gadget-mas tarde ire a verla, y tu?

-el padre de Lala me invito a una cena con sus socios, estrés on!-le dije buscando-oye, esto es lindo!-dije viendo una chaqueta sport

-si la necesitas…-dijo el cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo

Me la medi, aunque el es un poco mas bajo que yo, me quedo perfecta

-me veo genial!-dije modelándola al espejo

-solo falta que me digas "bitch, im fabulous"!-se burlo mi amigo

-me matas de risa!me la prestas?

-llevatela-sonrio el-necesitas corbata?

-si..pero no las encuentro

El por respuesta, tomo un control que estaba a lado del closet y lo activo haciendo salir un panel que estaba oculto entre la pared con cientos de corbatas, eligiendo tres

-estas le combinan

-genial! Es tipo 007 tu closet-dije admirado

Su cara de "men, please" lo dijo todo

-bueno no!-sonrei- es raro verte sin Cleo

-por?-pregunto extrañado

-bueno...es tu esposa ahora,no?-dije mirandolo

El sonrio

-si,lo es,pero ella tambien tiene que salir con amigas, la individualidad es tambien parte de una relacion

-cierto,cual me recomiendas?-pregunte alzando las corbatas

-la roja Armani,siempre luce bien

-perfecto-dije yo mirandome al espejo-la cena es en casa de uno de sus socios, muy intima creo y estoy muy nervioso,no puedo meter la pata

-te ira bien-me contesto el volviendo a su musica

**Hola a todos! Feliz Miercoles (-_- apenas)**

**Contesto rápido preguntitas:**

**1.-Yo jamas cambiaria a Mi DEUCE, para mi, es perfecto como es, las opiniones pueden variar a algunas personas les molestara la manera en como yo lo muestro, mas sin embargo, CLEO Y DEUCE son mi pareja principal y en toda obra,novela e historia siempre habrá una principal**

**Asi que tranquilas,que no pienso cambiar absolutamente nada de nuestro guapo griego**

**2.-si Anto, hare otro Habbey (Eso me dio risa XD) espéralo pronto!**

**3.-no pienso separar a Thad y a Clawdeen, a menos que Mattel tenga la brillante idea de sacar otro novio para ella, aunque en lo personal, a mi me encanta el vampiro!**

**4.- espero les guste el giro que pondré de los padres de Lala, ella tenia que sacar el carácter alegre de alguno de los dos, espero que los fans de Hellsing no se sientan molestos, pero la pareja de Integra x Alucard me parecio perfecta para ser los papas de Draculaura y la idea me la dio mi novio en una ocasión que subio en su pagina la foto de este vampiro. La información del conde Dracula, la tome de Google, Lamento mucho si hiero susceptibilidades**

**5.-la idea de hacer a Lala fan de 1D la saque de la chica que nos acompaña en el monster rol de Facebook y que adora a este grupo, me parecio muy comico ya que ella es una chica como cualquier adolescente normal que muere por algún grupo de moda**

**6.- un saludo y un abrazo a todos los escritores de Fanfiction que me hacen el honor tan grande de leer mis historias,muchas gracias.**

**Espero sus comentarios, dudas, preguntas lo que quieran dejarme, estoy para servirles, nos vemos el viernes, un beso**

**Bye bye**

**REY KON.**


	2. Chapter 2

Yo lo note algo extraño

-te pasa algo?-pregunte

-a mi?

-no!a Perseus! Claro que a ti, te veo algo raro

El suspiro

-no es nada

-seguro?

-si

-tienes problemas con Cleo?

-amigo, solo estando con ella me siento perfecto, no, no es nada

-si necesitas algo...-ofreci-

-no pasa nada, grandote-sonrio mi amigo-te vas a ver muy bien-señalo la ropa-

-tu has tenido mas cenas de gala que yo, alguna idea?

-solo trata de no cenar mucho y siempre deja porciones en el plato, eso es bien visto, no sorbas la sopa, no tires el agua y asegurate de usar los cubiertos correctos

Entre en panico enseguida

-como? Pues cuantos cubiertos ponen?

Deuce rio y por respuesta busco una foto en Google de una mesa arreglada para una cena de etiqueta

-mira-dijo llamandome para que observara-este pequeño es para el postre, este es para los mariscos, este para la sopa, para la carne, este..

-wow! Que no uno te sirve para todo?-el tono de mi voz indicaba alarma por no querer echar todo a perder

-eh...no?-contesto el divertido-debes conocer cada uno de ellos

-como sabes tanto?-le pregunte

-cuando tu madre es dueña de restaurants, mas te vale aprender todo esto, viene con el paquete

-que horror! Si tengo una duda puedo llamarte?

-estare con Cleo, por si me tardo en contestar, pero si, si puedes

-gracias men, te debo una

-me debes muchas!- me reclamo

A la hora justa, me aliste a tiempo para ir por mi novia y llevarla en mi auto hacia la reunion , ibamos detras de sus padres,los cuales llevaban su increible Rolls Royce, aun con las calcomanias de 1D lucia precioso, llegamos a la mansion la cual era magnifica, nos recibieron y entramos con los demas invitados, eran como 4 parejas mas de adultos, todos ellos miembros de la RAD y conocia a algunos, una de ellas, era Maddie Gorgon,la madre de mi amigo, quien me recibio con una sonrisa

-Que gusto verte querido-me saludo con un doble beso, haciendo lo propio con Lala, parecia que era la anfitriona

-gracias señora-sonrei

-Lala,luces perfecta!

-gracias Maddie, tu tambien!-la dama lucia un exquisito vestido Carolina Herrera verde con dorado- Y Deuce?-pregunto mi chiquita

-de seguro con tu amiga,yo jamas puedo contar con mi hijo para que me acompañe asi como ustedes, Jack organizo esta cena y dudo que Deuce quiera venir conmigo

Jack?me pregunte a mi mismo, enseguida lo ubique,estaba hablando con mis suegros, era un hombre normal, con escazo cabello, de modales refinados y se notaba que era sumamente inteligente, por lo que vi, Maddie era su acompañante ,lo que imagine, era la causa de la molestia de mi amigo

Trate de no hablar mucho y solo asentia sonriendo, deje que mi chiquita fuera quien hablara por ambos, era demasiado para un chico sencillo como yo y agradeci de que mi Lala me ayudara en todo ,pasamos despues al gran comedor en donde nos sentaron en una enorme mesa, Maddie nos trato excelentemente y nos acomodo de manera que estuvieramos mas comodos, a mi y a mi novia,nos pidio que nos sentaramos a lado suyo, cosa que agradeci, me hacia sentir con mas confianza y podia preguntarle en voz baja si la regaba en algo!

Todo giro en torno a negocios, ya saben, la tipica cena de hombres que manejan empresas, el padre de mi chica en verdad sabia su trabajo ya que domino gran parte de la conversacion y todos le seguian con interes, era un verdadero hombre de mundo,tan opuesto a mi! Que no sabia ni que decir,Lala se notaba algo aburrida y platicaba en voz baja conmigo, Maddie sin embargo,note que mandaba mensajes a su hijo de:"en donde estas?" Y Deuce no le contestaba, se movia nerviosa en su asiento ya que se notaba a leguas que estaba molesta,su iphone lo tenia en su regazo mientras trataba de seguir la conversacion, honestamente yo tambien me preocupe por que mi amigo no le contestara a su madre, ella volvio a mandar como 5 mensajes mas y estaba por llamarle a Deuce cuando su celular sono, Maddie contesto y hasta mi lugar escuche la voz molesta de mi amigo decir con rudo acento

-que demonios quieres?-

Su madre se levanto furiosa con el iphone en el oido disculpandose con todos y saliendo del comedor con Jack observandola, Lala seguia a la mujer al igual que yo preguntandome en voz baja

-era Deuce,verdad?

-si...y no se oia nada contento

-que le pasara?

Estaba por contestarle cuando nuestro anfitrion se levanto con una copa en la mano

-Al, quiero a nombre de nuestra compañia, darte nuestras mas sinceras gracias por llevarnos hasta el status en que estamos

Los presentes aplaudieron y Lala lo hacia tambien bastante orgullosa de su padre

-tambien quiero pedirles a ti y a tu bellisima esposa,que como se acerca el aniversario de nuestra fundacion y ya que haremos una gran fiesta, el que nos concedan que su bella hija, sea la embajadora de nuestra sociedad

Todos miraron a mi chiquita aprobandolo, ella se sonrojo a mil y yo le sonrei, no habia nadie mas perfecto para el cargo

-que dices Lala?-le pregunto Jack sonriendole-aceptas ser coronada embajadora?

Su madre la miro orgullosa e hizo una señal imperceptible asintiendo, que mi novia dijo muy segura de si

-seria un honor

Todos aplaudieron felices, es algo tradicional que las altas sociedades escojan embajadoras o reinas para sus clubes y solo las hijas de los socios mas famosos y prominentes eran elegidas ,Cleo lo era de 4 sociedades y actualmente era reina de la Rad, mi chiquita siempre habia soñado con algo asi,asi que estaba realmente feliz y yo besaba su mano dandole mi total aprobacion

-te coronaremos la proxima semana en nuestro gran baile de aniversario!

-y a que artista invitaras Jack?-pregunto una de las mujeres presentes

-aun no lo se,que nuestra flamante soberana elija

-en serio puedo pedir a quien quiera?-pregunto Lala sorprendida

-a quien tu desees!-rectifico el hombre-cumpliremos tu deseo

-no digas eso!-pidio el papa de mi novia

-quiero a One Direction!-dijo Lala triunfante

-aaaah, muy tarde!-secundo su padre derrotado

Todas las mujeres aprobaron lo que mi novia queria, las mayoria tenia hijas que adoraban y seguian a ese grupo

Jack sonreia y dijo totalmente convencido

-si quieres a One Direction,te traeremos a One Direction

Senti que mi novia apretaba mi brazo emocionada

-no esta jugando verdad?-dijo ella en el paroxismo de la emocion

-no

-señor! No juegue con los sentimientos de una Directioner!-pidio casi en un ruego

-una que?-pregunto Jack extrañado

-No lo preguntes!-dijimos al mismo tiempo su padre y yo, Lala nos miro severa

El hombre rio al ver la carita ansiosa de Draculaura

-que dices, Al? Podemos traer al grupo que pide tu hija?

Mi chiquita volteo a ver a su padre

-papi...papi dime que puedes!

El hombre estaba indiferente bebiendo agua

-no lo se...quizas esten ocupados

-papá!-grito Lala

-podrias averiguarlo, tienes miles de contactos en todo el mundo-pidio Jack mirando al hombre

-no lo se, no creo que se pueda-dijo el como si se tratase de cosas sin importancia

-aaah claro!-interrumpio Lala- no creo que papa pueda conseguir a One Direction! Es mucho para el

El hombre se ofendio enseguida

-que dijiste?

-descuida papi-sonrio mi chiquita en un tono meloso- One Direction es mucho para ti!quizas puedas traer a cualquier artistita de quinta, pero 1D esta lejos de tus posibilidades-dijo con una malicia que no la crei capaz

-puedo traerte a ese grupito de caricatura para que te canten en la ducha si Yo quiero!-contesto indignado el conde-para eso tengo dinero y contactos ,y si quieres que canten en tu coronacion, lo haran!de eso me encargo yo-resolvio orgulloso

Lala pego sendo grito de alegria asustando a todos incluyendome

-Draculaura!-le dijo en tono severo su madre mas mi novia abrazaba a su papa extremadamente feliz

-gracias! Gracias gracias papito!te adoroo! Eres el mejor papi del mundo!

El hombre estrechaba a su hija mirandola orgulloso y creo que no fui el unico que se enternecio con aquella escena

La cena termino sin contratiempos y los invitados fueron convidados a tomar una copa y charlar en un pequeño salón ,realmente habia sido una cena muy agradable, Lala estaba a lado mio comiendo su pastel, estaba muy contenta

-estoy feliz lobito!muy feliz

-te lo mereces chiquita-decia yo orgulloso de ella-eres muy bella

-deja que mis amigas se enteren! Hare que todas vayan! En primera fila para que vean a 1D! No lo puedo creer!

-te lo mereces, emm, ire al sanitario, me permites?

-claro!-dijo ella-

Sali del lugar buscando el baño, un sirviente me dijo donde localizarlo y hacia ahi me dirigi, iba ya de regreso cuando escuche una conversacion en una de las habitaciones contiguas

-te repito que no se que es lo que le sucede-escuche hablar la voz griega de Maddie-ultimamente esta mas rebelde que nunca

-es la edad-la consolaba nuestro anfitrion-anda, bebe esto, te hara bien

Cai en cuenta que Maddie no habia vuelto con nosotros a la mesa cuando le dieron el nombramiento a Lala,de seguro habia discutido por telefono con Deuce, me quede escuchando, se que es de mala educacion pero me importaba mi amigo

-ya no puedo ni hablar con el sin tener una pelea, eso realmente me duele-decia la mujer en tono triste

-quieres que hable con el?-se ofrecia Jack

-je,hazlo y odiara mas a su madre-terciaba la voz de mi suegro, mire por un resquicio y el estaba comodamente sentado en un sillon con una copa de una extraña bebida roja en las manos, Jack estaba frente a Maddie tomandole una mano mientras la mujer bebia la copa de vino que el le habia ofrecido

-solo quiero ayudar-respondio Jack

-Deuce ya paso la etapa de "necesito un papá", no deberias preocuparte por el , Maddie-dijo el padre de Lala-todos sabemos que tu hijo es muy inteligente

-si pero ultimamente solo pasa tiempo con De Nile, ella se a convertido en su todo!

-es el destino de todo hombre-contestaba el conde-encontrar una pareja y protegerla

Yo sabia el motivo por el cual ellos pasaban tanto tiempo juntos, se habían convertido ya en una familia aparte

-aun es muy pronto para que me abandone-suspiraba Maddie-no puedo tolerar que haya crecido tan rapido

-es la ley de la vida-dijo mi suegro bebiendo su copa

-y hablando de eso-dijo Jack levantandose-tengo un mensaje que darte Al...

El conde lo miro fijamente

Jack fue hacia su escritorio y saco un elegante papel con una rosa grabada que a su simple vista hizo incorporarse a mi suegro nervioso

-cuando lo mandaron?

-hoy en la mañana

El hombre se lo arrebato a su amigo y lo leyo avidamente

-como demonios...

-tal parece que no los exterminaste a todos-

-me asegure de eso!-grito furioso-

-pero no al senescal mayor...el ahora clama venganza-le respondio su socio alarmado

-porque no me lo dijiste antes? No hubiera dejado a Lala ser reina de nada!-gritaba furioso y lo digo honestamente, me asusto verlo asi

-quieres calmarte? Jamas dejaremos que La Talamasca dañe a Draculaura-se levanto Maddie muy segura de si misma

-Medusa,tu sabes la postura de los RAD en mi persona! No van a ayudarme con eso! Me lo dijeron claramente, la Talamasca es un problema mio, mi familia corre peligro-el hombre se notaba muy nervioso

-los Rad no te ayudaran, pero te aseguro que los amigos de tu hija si

En eso, mi suegro miro hacia donde estaba yo escuchando y de dos zancadas y yo sin reacccionar, abrio la puerta introduciendome a la habitacion de un solo jalon

-si no tuvieras el tabique desviado ,no hubiera notado tu presencia!-me dijo con sarcasmo

-yo..yo..-quise disculparme-

-tranquilizate Al-pidio Jack-pasa algo Clawd?

-n..o, nada,iba al baño y...

-ay olvidalo!-dijo ironico el hombre-estabas escuchando nuestra conversacion, es obvio!

Yo me sonroje totalmente

-lo lamento

-no te preocupes Clawd, asi sabras lo que sucede-me conforto Maddie

-Lala esta en peligro?

-descuida, ese es mi deber-resolvio mi suegro molesto

-deja que los chicos sean tus oidos-pidio Maddie-mi hijo puede ayudar a Clawd a encontrarlos y cuidar de Draculaura en el baile, los miembros del Rad te dejaran solo, pero ellos no

El conde me miraba fijamente y suspirando dijo al fin:

-La Talamasca es una sociedad rosacrucina de hace siglos, hace años luche contra ella, y me han estado cazando por ser yo...quien soy...mas hace menos de 10 años, acabe con los ultimos vestigios en Paris, crei que me habia deshecho de ellos pero veo que no es asi,traje a mi familia a USA para que estuvieran tranquilas...mas la Rad me nego ayuda por si ellos aparecian nuevamente, no iban a arriesgar a su comunidad, asi que asumi las responsabilidades de ser yo el que se desharia de ellos por si aparecieran nuevamente y es asi,y con una nueva amenaza

El hombre volteo el documento que momentos antes le entregara Jack y en el, se leia con letras elegantes y perfectas, un solo nombre:

**Draculaura**

**Hola a todos!al fin vierneeees sii! Contesto rápidamente preguntas:**

**1.- jajája! Si! Converti a Lala en una Directioner porque es el grupo de moda y nuestra pequeña Draculaura siendo europea, de seguro apoyara un grupo totalmente de aquellos lugares jejejeje, además ella es muy simpática!**

**2-Recuerden que la familia Wolf no es tan abundante de dinero como la mayoría de los RAD, son gente trabajadora y además, son muchos! Por eso puse que Clawd solo tenia una corbatita de Mickey Mouse :p**

**3.-Luisa, yo no solo base mi vampiro en Google, también lei el famoso libro de Dracula de Bram Stocker, Dracula jamas se caso con Mina Harper, Mina era la esposa de Jonathan Harper, el conde se obsesiono con ella, por el gran parecido que tenia con su fallecida esposa, la quería convertir en vampiro pero al final, Van Hellsing, lo derrota y Mina vuelve a ser una mujer normal, por eso ella no puede ser la madre de Lala, porque jamas tuvo relaciones con el vampiro, Hellsing, el anime en el cual me base a los papas de Lala, hace referencia a este personaje, en donde Van Hellsing, mantiene encerrado al conde en su mansión y la nieta de este hombre, llamada Integra, lo vuelve a la vida cuando ella tenia 13 años, Dracula, el cual cambia su nombre por Alucard, es ahora, el protector de esta chica la cual crece y se convierte en una hermosa mujer la cual esta a cargo de la organización Hellsing y por la cual, el vampiro lucha, al final del anime, ella lo espera por 30 años y el vuelve de la muerte a lado de la mujer que ama, por eso me parecio mas lógico poner a Integra Hellsing como madre de Draculaura que a Mina, claro esta, respetando tiempos ya que se supone Lala tiene 1600 años por eso puse que antes había sido Integra una princesa (que complicado ._.) ya que me parecio mas linda la historia de Integra-Alucard que la de Mina-Dracula.**

**4.- que les parece un capitulo mas de D&C para este próximo domingo? Les gustaría? Déjenme sus respuestas y veamos si quieren leer otro capitulo Cleuce que tanto amamos**

**Nos vemos el lunes! Bye bye**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

-es asi como ellos dictan...quien sera la proxima victima-prosiguio Jack

Un escalofrio recorrio mi ser, ellos deseaban terminar con mi novia

-pero…debemos hacer algo!-clame nervioso

-y lo hare, no dejare que se acerquen a mi hermosa princesa-dicto el

-mas no sabes donde encontrarlos, AL, las ocasiones anteriores te fue muy difícil hacerlo y ahora, tu mismo has restringido tu gran poder-dijo Maddie preocupada

-no es necesario que los busque…ellos vendrán a mi-resolvio mi suegro metiendo la carta a su bolsillo-y ahí es donde los cazare,…solo quiero que…tu Clawd-volteo mirándome- protejas a mi Lala cuando eso suceda

-cuente con eso-dije decidido

Nadie iba a dañar a mi chiquita

Cuando llegaron a casa, los padres de Lala nos dejaron a solas, y fueron a su habitación, Primero, mi novia y su mama estaban muy entusiasmadas con la idea del reinado. Mi suegro por su parte, estaba bastante serio y subio sin decirnos nada mas, ambas veian diseños de vestidos en la lap rosa de mi chica, minutos despues se unio a su esposo quien estaba pensativo mirando hacia la luna, en el diván de el cuarto de ambos

-mi princesa esta feliz-decia la señora entrando y quitando sus hermosos aretes de diamante

-aja-contesto escuetamente su esposo sin dejar de ver hacia afuera

Su mujer suspiro

-que pasa?-pregunto resuelta, lo conocía demasiado bien

El hombre la miro y por respuesta, saco la carta de los bolsillos de su pantalón, la mujer palidecio al ver el grabado, tomo deprisa el papel y sus labios temblaron al ver el nombre de su hija en ella

-pero…

-volvieron-contesto el

-pero es imposible! Los exterminaste!-

-tal parece que no-

-AL! Esto es serio! Lala corre peligro!-dijo la mujer bastante alterada

-crees que no lo se?-grito su marido molesto-de saberlo antes, no hubiera dejado a mi hija ser reina de nada!

-Draculaura no tiene porque cargar con tus errores

Mala idea…

El hombre volteo furioso

-no puedo negar quien fui o lo que soy solo porque ahora tengo una familia…y eso siempre lo has sabido-contesto molesto

-eso siempre lo supe...-le encaro su mujer- y asi te acepte, mas ahora pueden dañar a mi Lala y no podría soportarlo

Los hermosos ojos de la dama, estaban ya vertiendo lagrimas, una madre siempre teme por sus hijos aun cuando una simple ventisca los toque

El conde suspiro, y fue hacia la mujer que amaba, limpio su rostro y beso su frente

-jamas dejare que algo le pase a nuestra hija…confía en mi-

-lo hago…pero no quiero que a ella la persiga lo que antes fuiste…es una niña inocente y a crecido feliz alejada de todo eso

-debiste entonces casarte con otro-sonrio con melancolía el- tu sabias quien era yo…el monstruo que soy y asi me aceptaste…

-y sabes que lo hice porque me enamore de ti…

-lo se…y muchas veces quise alejarte…mas fuiste necia y regresabas

-es porque te amaba y te amo…no quiero perderla a ella ni a ti

El hombre abrazo a su esposa con fuerza

-no vas a perdernos…te lo prometo

La bella dama obviamente no se sentía tan confiada, que abrazo con fuerza a su marido, esa noche difícilmente iba a poder coinciliar el sueño

Al dia siguiente, me sentía algo confundido por el cumulo de ideas que tenia en la mente, Lala me había llamado super feliz ya que su madre le había propuesto ir a New York a comprarle el vestido para la coronación e iban a hacer un viaje rápido. Iba a faltar a clases, lo que en cierta forma me alivio, sabia que su padre iba con ellas, tendría tiempo para organizar algún plan con mis amigos, mas también me traía en calma lo que había sucedido con la madre de Deuce y el, esa discusión entre ambos, y sabia…que quien podría aclararme mejor las cosas, no era otra mas que la misma esposa de mi amigo.

Ella estaba en su casillero dejando los libros que le tocaban hasta mas tarde, yo llegue y la salude

-hola Cleo

-hola-contesto ella ocupada con lo suyo-Y Lala?

-salio de viaje con sus padres, pensé que te había llamado anoche

-si me llamo!-me reclamo-yo estaba hablando con Deucey por Skype y el parloteo de tu niña no me dejaba hablar con mi bebe, tu novia platica hasta por los codos

Sonreí al escucharla, amo a mi novia, pero debo de aceptar…que Cleo sigue siendo muy hermosa

-te dijo que la coronaran?

-si, si me lo dijo y también lo de 1D, claro que a mi Deucey no le cayo nada en gracia-sonrio la reina del Nilo-pero como estará ahí a lado mio, pues estará cuidándome, además, ninguno de los 5 se compara a mi novio

-claro-concedi yo. ...puedo preguntarte algo?

-seguro-respondio ella dejando tres cuadernos

-conoces al socio de mi suegro?Jack?

Cleo cerro su casillero y me miro

-Jack Talbot?... Ja…claro que lo conozco…es el novio de Maddie-

-en serio?-pregunte sorprendido

-Clawd…anoche fuiste a su casa! Acaso no notaste que Maddie Gorgon estaba ahí?

-si lo note…

-y no notaste nada entre ellos?-me pregunto mirándome intrigada

-bueno-dije yo algo apenado-ella se notaba a leguas…que era la anfitriona

-asi es, por eso Deuce estaba tan molesto ayer

-tu sabias de esa cena?-le cuestione

-tambien fuimos invitados, pero ya conoces a Deuce, dijo que no iríamos, Maddie discutio con el antier, luego ayer, y cuando estábamos cenando le mando como 4 mensajes que mi amor le contesto super enojado y despues comenzaron a discutir por teléfono, fue muy desagradable

Yo suspire escuchándolo, no me gustaba ver a mi amigo en lios

-que le pasa a Deuce? El no es asi-observe

-esta celoso-respondio Cleo preocupada-Jack Talbot es muy amigo de Radames

Mire a mi amiga, el era el peor rival de el griego

-uuh-dije- eso si que no lo sabia. Anoche no estuvo en la cena-

-esta con papá en el Cairo, pero Jack esta saliendo con Maddie y eso Deuce no lo tolera

-eL es un normie

-si...muchos normies hacen tratos con los RAD, son negocios, y Jack es uno de ellos, lo conozco porque Maddie me lo presento el pasado viernes que cene con ellos, mas cuando iba a saludarme, llego Deuce y me saco de la sala diciéndome que iríamos a cenar fuera, no le gusta ver a su madre con ese hombre, lo ve como una traición por Radames, a veces me molesta que piense que me ire con el…

El rostro de mi amiga en verdad se veía afligido

-vamos…solo no quiere perderte-dije yo sonriéndole

-el jamas me perderá…lo amo demasiado y se lo he probado mil veces…odio que discuta con Maddie… es su madre y se que le hace daño que no diga lo que le molesta

-es muy orgulloso-concedi yo

En eso, sentí una palmada en la espalda, el griego había llegado

-hola men-me dijo sin mirarme y yendo hacia su novia a la cual beso intensamente frente a mi, baje la mirada sonriendo ya que era un claro " no hables con ella cuando yo no este" asi era Deuce

-estacionaste muy lejos?-le pregunto ella en cuando se separaron, mirándolo radiante y feliz

-algo asi, Heath me pregunto algo del examen, ya sabes…no estudio-y la abrazo posesivamente mirándome-como te fue ayer?

-bien…mas tarde quiero consultarte algo

-otra cena?

-algo mas serio-dije yo mirándolo

El lo noto

-quieres que hablemos ahora?

-si tienes tiempo…

-el entrenador esta en junta con la directora…llevo a Cleo a su salón y nos vemos donde siempre

-ok-concedi

Me despedi de la pareja y fui hacia la cafeteria, compre un latte y me sente en la mesa que siempre solíamos estar, mi amigo llego 10 minutos despues y le conte todo lo que había pasado, lo de los rosacruces y los temores de mi suegro, el escucho todo sin interrumpirme

-si Alucard esta nervioso es serio-dijo cuando termine mi relato

-yo incluso lo vi asustado-

El solo estaba pensativo

-como era la rosa?

-que rosa?-pregunte

Deuce bufo molesto

-la rosa dibujada que viste en la carta!

-aaah...pues...era bella

-estaba cerrada o abierta?

-abierta en todo su esplendor

-rosacrucinos-contesto el

-si...eso dijo Al…como lo sabes?

-me gusta conocer de sociedades secretas, son muy interesantes y esa rama es una de las mas antiguas y poderosas, mas jamas había escuchado hablar de La Talamasca, debe ser una sociedad demasiado secreta

-crees que podemos encontrar algo de ella?

-no lo se, tendríamos que buscar en la biblioteca de Monster High, podemos hacerlo despues de clases

-Deuce…ellos son peligrosos, el padre de Lala tiene la creencia de que atacaran a mi chiquita en cuanto la coronen

-por eso debemos adelantarnos y cuidar de ella ese dia, necesitaremos la ayuda de los demás, les dire a los chicos y nos veremos a la salida, Ghoulia podría ser de mucha utilidad esta vez

Yo sonreí al ver como ya estaba planeando la estrategia

-tu mama dijo esto...lo sabias?

Deuce bajo la mirada molesto

-que tu me ayudarías aun cuando la RAD le negara el auxilio a Alucard-continue yo

-Maddie siempre hablando por mi!-dijo furioso

-acaso no tiene razón?-le mire

-sabes que si Clawd…somos amigos pero ella…

-tu mama debe conocer gente, tener una pareja –dije yo tratando de que conversara mas con tan malos resultados que se paro furioso

-no quiero hablar de eso!nos vemos mas tarde en la biblioteca!

Y se fue echo una verdadera furia, mi amigo en verdad tiene muy poca paciencia

A la hora señalada, estabamos todos en la biblioteca, Ghoulia habia pedido permiso a la directora de quedarnos horas extras despues de clases porque investigabamos algo concerniente a una tarea, y aunque no lo crean, nos creyo, teniamos una inmensidad de libros regados por todos lados, Deuce les habia explicado el grave problema que se cernia sobre Lala y lo que tendriamos que buscar, Thad se veia realmente asustado, si su tio estaba nervioso, en verdad el problema era mayusculo

Heath por el contrario no dejaba de estornudar a diestra y sinestra

-perdonen-decia con voz congestionada-el polvo me da alergia

-eso veo!-decia Cleo con desden sentada arriba de una mesa con Deuce recargado en sus piernas-

-porque no le dicen a Lala que esta en peligro?-pregunto mi hermana

-porque mi chiquita esta demasiado ilusionada con esa coronación y su padre no quiere arruinarle el dia, traerán a 1D

-que desperdicio- decía Gil con 3 libros abiertos- pudieron traer a un grupo de Rock o aun grupo ochentero! Se imaginan?

-cuando te coronen rey, lo pides-se burlaba Holt-Men!-dirigiendose a Deuce, no he encontrado ni media palabra acerca de la Talamasca, solo sociedades secretas por montones

-debe existir algo que nos diga quien la fundo-respondia el griego leyendo – Monster High tiene la mas amplia colección de libros referente a magia y sociedades en todo el mundo

-sin dudarlo-dijo Frankie-mas creo que esta vez, el peligro sobre nuestra amiga es mayor

-por eso voy a cuidarla con mi vida si es necesario-dije yo decidido- sere su guardian todo el tiempo hasta que el padre de ella pueda saldar cuentas con esas personas

-sabes que cuentas con nosotros-ofrecio Thad –no dejaremos que nadie toque a mi prima

Iba a agradecerle cuando Heath dio un mega estornudo quemando un par de libretas

-Heath!-le gritamos todos, Abbey enseguida apago el incendio con su poder y tomando su bolso y agarrando a su novio de la mano dijo:

-suficiente, te llevarrre a la enferrrmerria por algún medicamento, o terrrminarraas incendiándolo todo!

-estoy bien!-contesto mega tapado de la nariz

-y yo soy caperrrrucita rrroja!anda! camina, los verrre mas tarrrde chicos-

Todos les despedimos agradeciendo a la rusa que se llevara a su novio, continuamos leyendo y buscando información, era ya tarde, cuando Cleo se estiraba muy cansada, su novio lo noto

-que pasa amor?-le pregunto preocupado

-estoy cansada Deucey-dijo ella sobando su espalda-me duele la cabeza

El griego por respuesta la abrazo besando su frente

-lo lamento, hermosa, quieres que te lleve a casa?-

-no, estoy bien-respondio su chica abrazandolo y cerrando los ojos

-creo que no encontraremos nada-dijo Holt bastante despeinado-

-yo encontré lo que me pediste-respondio Lagoona dándole una libreta con varios apuntes

Deuce la tomo mirándola

-gracias, chicas…porque no van a casa? Yo seguire aquí un rato mas

-yo me quedo contigo-me ofreci

-iba a pedirte que llevaras a Cleo

-no me llevaras tu?-pregunto con pesar

-estoy leyendo algo interesante, pero… si deseas que yo..

-no! Si tu no te vas, yo no me ire-resolvio la chica cruzándose de brazos

-de acuerdo, no te enojes-sonrio el besándola-los demás…vayan a casa

Las chicas comenzaron a levantarse, cuando Deuce se acerco a Ghoulia

-puedes quedarte un momento mas?

La joven solo asintió sin decir palabra

-gracias,Cleo y yo te llevaremos mas tarde

La chica zombie le hizo la señal de like mientras mi hermana se llevaba mi mochila, Thad iba a hacerme el favor de llevarla a casa, y Cleo se despidió de sus amigas, cuando nos quedamos solo los 4, Deuce dijo

-Ghoulia, haz ido a la sección prohibida de Monster High?

Ella lo miro asustada, pero asintió

-me dices donde esta?

-la sección prohibida?-pregunte

-es una parte de la biblioteca en la que solo existen libros e información ultra secreta

-como la de Harry Potter?-pregunto Cleo sonriendo

-algo asi, Ghoulia tiene acceso a ella porque pasa demasiado tiempo aquí, además de ser una estudiante destacada, mas no todos la conocen y quería que estuviéramos solos para poder buscar ahí algo que me intriga

-quieres ayuda?

-no...solo iremos ella y yo, esperen aquí

-no te aproveches de mi novio, Ghoulia!-le regaño Cleo al ver que caminaba junto a Deuce, su amiga la miro de malas y bufando

**Hola! Feliz lunes!**

**Les gusto el capitulo?contesto preguntitas rápidamente:**

**1.- tengo dos Facebook, uno de Rey Kon, en donde en mi portada tengo a Cleo y Ray de Beyblade y el otro, que es en donde mas estoy y soy Cleo de Nile, ese es parte de un Role Play de Monster High que mis amigos y mi novio hicimos, solo acepto suscripciones, soy Cleo de Nile punto diez, pongo asi porque Fanfiction borra direcciones de otros sitios web, en ese estoy para servirles aunque escriba algo raro en mis estados ._. aunque ya incluso me los han copiado y robado fotos mias!**

**2.-para la amiga que me preguntaba que era "La Talamasca"es una sociedad secreta**

**Sociedad Secreta:**** Una ****sociedad secreta**** es una ****organización**** que requiere de sus miembros ocultar ciertas actividades, como los ****ritos de iniciación**** para los candidatos, o los objetivos de la misma. Ejemplos: ****masonería****, ****rosacruz****, ****martinismo****, etc.**

**Tomado textualmente de Wikipedia :p**

**Hay algunas que son mas secretas, que nadie sabe exactamente a que se dedican, en esta rama entra esta sociedad, la cual quiere acabar con el padre de Lala**

**3.- el novio de Medusa apenas aparece en este capitulo, no comas ansias :p, de hecho, apareció en un capitulo de D&C que apenas voy a subir, cuando? No lo se :l**

**Con respecto a los comentarios dejados en D&C respondo:**

**1.- no son un amor raro, XD jajajjaa! Son demasiado apasionados, y asi como se pelean se contentan en ese momento, es demasiado el deseo entre ellos que aun en un acto de amor, Cleo le demuestra, quien es la que manda**

**Cleo Power dijo la pequeña Lala! \o/**

**Al hombre le debe quedar claro…quien es la que manda XD**

**(amor, no leas esto :p)**

**2.- gracias por sus comentarios, insisto que no me merezco los halagos, ya que me falta mucho para llegar a ser una buena escritora, pero trato dia a dia de mejorar y me honran ustedes con su presencia en cada uno de mis relatos, gracias**

**3.- si…yo si me imagine a un guapo griego con una pequeña toalla enredada en su cintura *-***

**4.- yo también, soy muuuuuy celosa, si no, pregúntenle a mi novio! Jajajjaa**

**5.-amiga, si odiaste a Operetta, espera a leer el fic que sigue..la vas a detestar! :k**

**6.- aun no decido si subo un capitulo por semana, lo estoy pensando **

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me gusta leerlos, preguntas ya saben que las contesto con mucho gusto**

**Nos vemos el miércoles**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

-tu desconfias hasta de tu sombra-me rei yo sentándome a lado de Cleo

-por supuesto!, que no sabes que tu sombra te abandona en la oscuridad?

Le mire sorprendido de su lógica, ella era mas inteligente de lo que siempre mostraba

-no te he felicitado-le dije

-porque?-me pregunto intrigada

-por tu boda

Cleo me miro sorprendida

-quien te dijo?-

-quien crees?

-Deuce!-respondio molesta

-asi es…descuida…no dire nada a nadie

-de todas maneras, nadie te creería o nos harias un favor ya diciéndolo…asi me podría ir a vivir con el

-es muy pronto, Cleo-le aconseje yo sonriendo

-no lo es- respondio ella sonriendo y con rostro soñador- Cuando te enamoras tan intensamente como yo amo a mi marido, lo único que deseas es estar a su lado para comenzar a labrar nuestro futuro juntos

La mire fijamente, en verdad era…una gran mujer

-tu y Deuce tendrá una hermosa familia, de eso puedes estar segura, si el griego te lo prometio…ten por seguro que lo cumplirá

-yo lo se- sonrio Cleo- y descuida…no dejaremos que le pase nada a Lala

Yo suspire

-ojala…no quiero que se entere del peligro que se cierne sobre ella… esta demasiado feliz con su nombramiento

-y asi esperemos que siga hasta que la coronen…no te preocupes, nosotras también cuidaremos de ella

-gracias

-por nada-dijo regalándome una bella sonrisa

Deuce y Ghoulia mientras tanto estaban en un apartado recóndito de la biblioteca, estaba bastante oscuro y solo estaba iluminado con un par de lámparas muy pequeñas, tanto asi que mi amigo tuvo que sacar su iphone para iluminar el libro que estaba buscando, lo hayo enseguida y se puso a buscar con rapidez la información, se trataba de la biografia no autorizada de Alucard,…anteriormente llamado el Conde Dracula, era información demasiado confidencial y los chicos se exponían en estarla mirando, Ghoulia estaba por mientras , sobando sus brazos con rapidez, el lugar era una heladera, en su idioma le hizo saber al griego si ya iba a terminar

-solo dame un momento-pidio el-

La chica volvió a usar su gutural voz y Deuce volteo molesto

-no! No me importa que Cleo se haya quedado sola con Clawd! No soy tan celoso como piensas!

Mas lo pensó un momento y marcando su iphone, llamo

-amor? Todo bien?

-si?-contesto Cleo-en donde estas?

-en dos habitaciones debajo de ti…no tardo ok?

-ok?-contesto extrañada su esposa y colgó-los celos de mi marido

Yo rei, aunque pasaran los años, mi amigo aun no iba a superar lo mio con su novia

Mientras tanto, Lala estaba muy entretenida comprando en una tienda de alto diseño, mi chiquita se había probado millones de vestidos y a su mama le habían encantado todos, su padre estaba en las afueras de la tienda, vigilando como bulterrier, la bella mujer salio a encontrarlo

-aun no se decide por uno-le sonrio

El hizo lo propio

-descuida, tiene todo el tiempo del mundo…ire a dar una vuelta

-nos dejaras solas?-pregunto alarmada la mujer

-estan en medio de New York, con este gentío, no intentaran nada, no te preocupes

El conde beso largamente a su esposa y le recordó

-te amo...vuelvo en un par de horas

-esta bien-concedio ella

El padre de Lala tomo un taxi y se dirigio hacia un desolado mausoleo New Yorkino , tomo un cigarro y lo prendio, fumando pacientemente, la noche se estaba acercando ya y el frio estaba mas intenso, un hombre de rostro inteligente y bastante joven aparco cerca del lugar

-Hola Alucard

-Hola Martin-le regreso el mencionado

-que milagro que te veo-le dijo el hombre acercándose a el

-ya sabes…lo de siempre

-La Talamasca, cierto?-sonrio su interlocutor mostrando un par de colmillos

-asi es…el sabe algo de ellos?-pregunto directamente mi suegro

-el Rey?...sabes que no tiene tratos con ninguna sociedad secreta

Alucard suspiro nervioso

-lo se…y el consejo…

-sabes que no podemos ayudarte…eres un renegado…tu mismo lo dejaste en claro al apartarte de la comunidad-contesto el hombre mirándolo

-yo se lo que hice, mas esta vez…

-si nos metemos-interrumpio el vampiro- La Talamasca comenzara una guerra con nosotros y ya sabes como es el senescal…no dejara en paz al Rey por haberte ayudado

-el me ayudo con mis poderes-siguio mi suegro- y jamas arriesgaría su reino…solo quiero pedirte…que le digas…que me deje utilizarlos cuando quieran atacar a mi hija-

-levantar los sellos?-pregunto asustado el vampiro

-si…solo asi podre deshacerme de ellos

-tu sabes lo que pasa si te llegases a descontrolar

-por eso el tiene control sobre mi, es una petición valida, el haría lo mismo por su familia-dijo el conde alzando la voz-con el poco poder que tengo no podría terminar con todos y mi hija corre peligro de muerte, creeme, por Draculaura soy capaz de lo que sea, hasta de exponerme con tal de que no le suceda nada, Martin…es mi hija…y la amo con todo mi corazón..

El hombre veía a mi suegro con cierta tristeza, sabia que estaba sufriendo por no poder resguardar a su familia del inmenso peligro que las amenazaba

-se lo pediré-resolvio el vampiro-mas sabes que es peligroso

-si llegara a perder a Lala, no habrá eternidad que cure mi dolor …ella se a convertido en la alegría de mi vida, se que soy un monstruo, que termine la vida de millones de personas…mas no supe porque razon me recompensaron con el amor de una mujer a la que adoro y la cual, me regalo el mas preciado tesoro que un hombre pueda pedir…que fue a mi pequeña Lala…mi princesa no tiene que sufrir los errores de su estúpido padre…y si debo pelear porque nada ni nadie la dañe…lo hare…y eso espero que el Rey lo entienda

Su interlocutor asintió, sabia que tenia la razón ya que el también, tenia la dicha de ser papá

-esta bien…le dire tu petición…trataremos de ayudarte en lo que podamos…mas no pidas demasiado, la mitad de la comunidad quiere verte muerto

-mientras la otra mitad y el Rey me ayuden, los demás pueden irse al carajo..

-los "perros de Reserva sobre todo-sonrio el hombre

-ellos son unos caza recompensas que solo esperan una oportunidad para tener una batalla…mas jamas podrán con el Rey…aunque debo aceptar que su ayuda me haría mucha falta ahora

-no la esperes nunca-le contesto Martin- le llevare tu petición y estaremos al pendiente

Mi suegro le agradeció con un apretón de manos y volvió junto a su familia, como lo había previsto, habían estado seguras y sanas, aun probándose Lala cientos de vestidos, su padre entro y la miraba con orgullo, mi chiquita estaba arriba de un pequeño estrado, probándose un adorable vestido de noche con sus colores favoritos, negro con rosa, y su precioso cabello negro lucia suelto y sedoso, no encontraba palabras Alucard para agradecer al destino, la fortuna de ser su padre, ella volteo y sonriendo le pregunto

-te gusta?

-me encanta-contesto el

-crees que les guste a los de One Direction?-dijo ansiosa

El rodo los ojos con fastidio

-si no les gusta, es que son gays

-papi!-le regaño

-te ves divina!a quien no le gustarías? Y mas les vale que no te vean tanto o los matare!

-papa! Son 1D, pueden mirarme lo que quieran!

-pues si lo hacen, los saco a patadas de la fiesta!

-mamá!-se quejo Lala viendo a su progenitora que sonreía divertida

-no los sacara nena, te lo prometo

-no la sonsaques!-reclamo el hombre

-no lo hago!-se defendió ella

Mientras Draculaura se veía asi misma una y otra vez a falta de poder hacerlo en un espejo, solo veía el vestido y pensaba:

-se que le encantara a mi lobito!

Ya era enteramente de noche, cuando Deuce aun seguía leyendo la información que habíamos recopilado en la biblioteca, con la pc de escritorio y su netbook ambas en buscador, tenia decenas de paginas de diferentes sociedades secretas e incluso tenia un cuadro sinóptico con el cual conectaba varios nombres, estaba tan sumido en lo que estaba haciendo que no noto que eran ya las 2 de la madrugada, Maddie entro en silencio viéndolo trabajar

-mañana hay escuela-le dijo con firmeza

-lo se-contesto el sin mirarla

La mujer se acerco poco a poco

-es tarea?-pregunto

-no- respondio el simplemente

-es…lo de Clawd?

-yep

La madre de Deuce miraba por sobre encima de su hombro, tenia miedo de empezar una discusión

-cenaste?-le pregunto

El chico solo asintió

-aquí o…

Deuce bufo molesto:

-no, Sali con Cleo, fuimos a cenar, estuvimos un rato juntos, la lleve a su casa y luego llegue aquí para ponerme a trabajar en paz, contenta?

Maddie lo miraba furiosa

-solo te hice una simple pregunta!

-y yo te di una simple respuesta! que mas quieres que te diga? Que te pregunte a donde estuviste? Eso no me interesa

-ni tiene porque importarte, la madre aquí soy yo jovencito y soy libre de ir y hacer lo que yo desee

-es exactamente lo mismo que yo pienso cuando tu me interrogas de lo que yo hago!

Maddie por respuesta, dio un fuerte golpe en el escritorio, Deuce la miro extrañado

-que sea la ultima vez, que me alzas la voz…esta claro? Y a partir de mañana, no usaras mas mi camioneta, iras y vendrás a pie a Monster High…entendido?

El griego por respuesta, saco las llaves de sus jeans y se las entrego a su madre de mala gana

-no necesito nada de ti…ahí esta tu camioneta, puedo ir a donde yo quiera sin necesidad de autos, para eso existen los taxis

-ya veremos si tu noviecita desea ir en ellos! Ella ama las comodidades, Terminara cambiándote por Radames!

-eso nunca!-grito Deuce

Y en ese momento un poderoso rayo hacia cimbrar todo el edificio, Maddie miro asustada a travez de la ventana, una poderosa tormenta se había desatado...de la nada?

-lo que mas me molesta es que mi propia madre quiera verme derrotado por ese imbécil-continuaba mi amigo dolido-no puedo ni siquiera confiar en ti!-

-tu eres el que se a alejado de mi-gritaba Maddie volviendo a la batalla- cada vez estas mas lejos

-soy un hombre ahora! Acaso esperabas que siempre iba a ser un niño pegado a ti? Pues…sorpresa mamá , creci! Y me enamore y tu también, ahora tus prioridades son otras, no se porque viene este drama

-tu siempre has sido mi prioridad, Deuce!

-si claro!

-lo eres!-rectificaba Maddie- siempre lo has sido y siempre lo seras

-sabes...no me interesa...no me interesa ya nada de lo que me digas...ahora...por favor...dejame solo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y mañana tengo clases y por si no lo recuerdas, debo levantarme temprano para pedir un taxi!-

La madre de mi amigo tomo las llaves con molestia y salio diciendo:

-suerte con eso

El griego camino furioso y azoto la puerta de su habitación, suspiro cansado de esas continuas peleas con su madre, solo quería ser libre, para poder comenzar una vida junto a su esposa…

Toda la noche llovio, Maddie no dejaba de mirar por la ventana el vendaval que azotaba la ciudad,…habiendo reconocido ya Poseidon a Deuce como su hijo…acaso no era posible, que el le haya concedido ciertos poderes a su primogénito? El tiempo estaba muy ah doc con el carácter de su niño, y sabia bien, que ese maldito Dios, haría cualquier cosa por vengarse de ella

Mi amigo se levanto y arreglo para ir a la escuela como de costumbre, tenia marcas de insomnio en su rostro, mas se había despertado antes para llamar a un taxi y a su novia para que lo viera en la escuela, con tan mala suerte que su chica no le contesto, estaba saliendo del edificio cuando su madre quien estaba hablando con el recepcionista, le hablo

-Deuce

El volteo aun molesto diciendo sin detenerse:

-tengo que ir a la escuela, nos vemos

-espera-le pidió

Su madre ya lucia un traje Galliano, Maddie era una mujer muy hermosa aun con la maldición que llevaba a cuestas, mi amigo la miro con desden

-que quieres?

-no vas a pedir un taxi?-pregunto sonriéndole

-lo acabo de llamar de mi iphone, no tarda en pasar por mi

-bien hecho…pero podrias esperar solo 5 minutos mas?

-Maddie debo irme

-no te pido mas que 5 minutos-pidio ella

-para que?-pregunto el molesto-tengo prisa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y..

En eso, una preciosa camioneta Lobo verde militar se apeaba en la entrada del elegante edificio, quien venia manejando tocaba escandalosamente la bocina, Cleo bajaba feliz

Deuce no daba crédito a sus ojos al ver a su novia descender de ella

-amo esta camioneta!-decia Cleo jubilosa-es fantástica! Se maneja perfecto

-Cleo?-preguntaba el griego aun sin creerlo

-hola amor!-le saludaba ella besándolo-sorpresa, le compre una moña pero no se la puse! Se me olvido la cinta

-como siempre-se burlo Maddie

-ay tu cállate-le contestaba Cleo de manera infantil- tu mamá me pidió que la fuera a recoger y eso hice, Manu viene atrás de mi con el auto

El hombre egipcio llegaba con cara de susto estacionándose veloz

-mi señora! No debio pasarse esos altos!-dijo mega preocupado cuando descendió del auto

-ay que exagerado!-se quejaba Cleo-solo fue uno, los demás fueron amarillos

-y que te he dicho del semáforo en amarillo?-le reclamo Deuce-no debes pasarte!

-ya...no me regañes-dijo coqueta besando a su novio-mejor llévame a clases

-no tengo auto-dijo Deuce seriamente

Cleo saco su llavero con una hermosa letra C dorada

-la camioneta es tuya, tu madre te la regalo

-no la quiero-dijo Deuce decidido-si quieres, que Manu te lleve y yo te veo en la escuela

-Deuce-pidio Maddie

-no la necesito-contesto el tajante-

Cleo se cruzo de brazos

-escuchame bien Gorgon, no me levante temprano, me arregle, me puse linda para ti, compre la moña, fui a la agencia, espere por tu camioneta, conduje hasta aquí, y tu me salgas con tus caprichos de niño chiquito!

-pero..

-pero NADA! Ahora aceptas la camioneta o la aceptas porque yo lo mando! Punto, se acabo! Quedo claro?

Deuce bufo molesto y tomo las llaves, tomo la mano de su mujer y camino hacia la unidad, Cleo miro a Maddie guiñándole un ojo, sabia que solo su novia, era capaz de hacer, que aceptara su regalo. La madre de mi amigo sonrio, Deuce ya era mas de Cleo que de ella

-no vuelvas a conducir asi-le pidió mi amigo ya al volante de su Lobo

Ella por respuesta le beso intensamente

-prometido…te amo amor

-yo también te amo-dijo Deuce sonriéndole.

Y arrancando el precioso regalo, llegaron a Monster High

**Hola a todos feliz miércoles!**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y sus palabras**

**Las agradezco infinito**

**Espero les este gustando el fic, la parte de la comunidad vampirica, es parte de una historia que he estado escribiendo, De ahí tome los nombres y la forma en como los vampiros se rigen en el mundo real.. es de mi autoria, que yo espero algún dia vea la luz y presentarlo formalmente.**

**Preguntas estoy para servirles**

**Los espero el dia Viernes!**

**Un beso, bye **

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Lala no dejaba de hablar de su nombramiento a sus amigas y que tenía ya sus lugares en primera fila, todas la escuchaban sonriendo, mi chiquita se ve tan hermosa cuando está entusiasmada, pero era la décima vez que decía que 1D iba a estar en su fiesta que entrando Deuce y su novia a la cafetería, Clawdeen grito

-Cleo! Ya llegaste!al fin! Ya dime otra cosa que no sea One Direction

Todos rieron de la falta de tacto de mi hermana y porque también pensaban lo mismo, solo Lala dijo molesta

-que malos son!-haciendo un puchero

-yo si te escucho, preciosa- Dije yo abrazandola- todo lo que digas es interesante para mi

-eres un amor lobito!

-tu padre está en su oficina Lala?-pregunto Deuce detrás de su novia

-sí, así es, porque?-pregunto ella

-quiero llevarle algo que Maddie me dio, pero después de clases tenemos entrenamiento y prefiero ir ahora

-aaah está en su oficina, lobito sabe dónde es

-perfecto, me acompañas Clawd?

-claro-dije levantándome-ahora vengo chiquita-dije besando a mi novia mientras Deuce hacía lo propio con la suya, y salimos rumbo a la oficina del Conde, llegamos rápidamente , mi amigo no había dicho ni media palabra

Bajamos en el estacionamiento y entramos al suntuoso rascacielos que era el lugar en donde el padre de Lala tenía sus oficinas, pedí hablar con él a la recepcionista y aunque me miro con desconfianza, minutos después nos dejaron el paso libre y con la autorización del conde para verlo.

Deuce llevaba una carpeta con él, nos guiaron hacia la magnífica oficina que dominaba por el amplio ventanal, una vista perfecta de toda la ciudad, él nos hizo en un ademan que nos sentáramos frente a el mientras terminaba de hablar en ruso con alguna persona, colgó y nos sonrió

-que los trae por aquí jóvenes? No deberían estar en la escuela?

-sí, pero Deuce quería traer algo-dije yo como disculpándome de estar ahí y no en el Instituto

-el rebelde hijo de Maddie-sonrió el hombre mirando a mi amigo- como has estado Deuce?

-bien señor-contesto- he estado investigando algo del problema que le afecta a su familia

el padre de Lala lo miro con seriedad

-háblame de tu-pidió

Deuce sabía que eso le daba autorización para empezar el tema, así que tomo la carpeta y lo puso frente al hombre

-estuve revisando todas y cada una de las sociedades secretas que han existido a través del tiempo desde que usted…-se corrigió-disculpa..tu...fuiste creado

-maldecido-acoto el hombre

-bueno-sonrió Deuce con malicia- todo depende del tiempo en que lo veas…en ese momento, se te "castigo o se te concedieron" tus poderes vampíricos por el amor de una mujer

Alucard bajo los ojos diciendo:

-Elizabetha

-así es…tu primera esposa-continuo mi amigo- con los años, asumiste tus poderes y te convertiste en el terror de toda Rumania

-y lugares circunvecinos-rio el hombre-que buenos recuerdos-

-a partir de ese momento, has sido vigilado por esas organizaciones

el conde lo miro

-como lo sabes?

-todo esta transcrito en los libros, algunos encriptados en papiros que se han guardado en muchos de las biografías de los principales rosacrucinos

Mi suegro estaba bastante impresionado

-continua-le pidió

El chico le mostro una cantidad impresionante de nombres

-reconoces estos nombres verdad?-le pregunto el griego

Alucard los miro, la mayoría los conocía

-si…así es…muchos de ellos eran caballeros protestantes y algunos católicos extremistas…muy conocidos en la sociedad

-la mayoría de las organizaciones secretas están formadas por hombres prominentes, pienso que no tienen gran cosa que hacer y por eso las crean. La mente del hombre se vuelve ociosa cuando ha conseguido la mayoría de lo que desea

El hombre asintió sonriendo

-los rosacruces solo quieren una cosa de ti…saber cómo te convertiste en un vampiro, eres el primero de una especie diferente, mutas tu cuerpo en animales y puedes dominar ejércitos de almas condenadas para que peleen de tu lado

Yo miraba a mi amigo asustado, en verdad mi suegro era capaz de hacer eso?

-ellos quieren, añoran tu poder, pero lo que más les apasiona…es saber cómo tuviste descendencia

-Draculaura?-pregunte yo

Deuce asintió

-como la tuve? De la misma manera que se tiene todos los bebes! Acaso no lo saben?-dijo mi suegro algo ofendido de que dudaran de su "calidad amatoria"-pregúntenle a mi mujer como la hicimos, con sexo!

-en un vampiro de técnicamente miles de años?-se atrevió a contradecirlo Deuce-dales el punto

-hey!-se quejó el conde-tu madre te tuvo por siglos dentro de ella!

-es diferente, yo fui concebido por un dios-

La respuesta dejo al hombre boquiabierto sin posibilidad de contradecir

-vale…prosigue-dijo vencido

-ellos quieren a Lala para saber cómo y de que está hecha, si tiene tú mismo poder destructivo o es como los vampiros normales que conviven con el resto de los normies, eres un peligro en cierta forma para los humanos…uno de los más peligrosos y dañinos de todos los RAD que existen

Alucard suspiro

-lo se…más si supiera en donde se esconden

-anteriormente los rosacruces y por ende, La Talamasca,se escondían en los túneles debajo de Londres y en las mazmorras de los viejos castillos parisinos, mas siempre su base ha sido Inglaterra

-cómo demonios supiste eso?-contesto el hombre escandalizado-tarde más de un siglo en descubrirlo y tú en una noche lo averiguaste?

-todo está en los libros de Monster High-le miro extrañado Deuce-solo hay que descifrarlos

-ok sabelotodo! Dime en donde encontrarlos y quiénes son?-pregunto el

-lea los últimos nombres

El hombre hizo lo que le decían y en ellos se leía un nombre: Talbot

-Jack?-pregunto Alucard mirándolo sorprendido

-no...por desgracia él no es rosacruz, mas su familia si, Jack Talbot ha estado alejado de su familia, el que pertenece a la Talamasca es su primo, el cual creo ni siquiera se hablan.

-Por desgracia?-sonreí yo de su sarcasmo, Jack me caía bastante bien-

-el me dio la carta-dijo mi suegro levantándose

-las cartas las mandan por medio de un intermediario a sus víctimas, lo hacían para que desconfiaran de él, es parte de su juego, en este caso tu confías en ese imbécil, por eso te la dio, mas su primo si es rosacruz, no todos ellos pertenecen a la Talamasca, solo los más apasionados lo son, la lista que le entregue fueron los últimos descendientes en este siglo, podríamos comenzar con seguirlos y encontrar el lugar en que se reúnen

-no…agradezco que me desees ayudar pero eso lo hare yo… no quiero exponerlos-

-tu deseabas ayuda con ellos-dijo Deuce

-mas no para atacarlos…eso lo hare yo mismo

-aún no sabe dónde buscar-hable yo por primera vez, Deuce le dijo nombres, pero no está seguro quien sea

-a partir de ahora , lo hare a mi manera-resolvió el conde -agradezco lo que hiciste…me impresionas chico…

-no vas a matarlos a todos o sí?-pregunto mi amigo mirándolo

-si tuvieras una hija que estuviera en peligro….te detendrías a pensar en las consecuencias?

-es obvio que no-contesto Deuce-mas no me gustaría que mis hijos pagaran por mis errores y por eso las cosas se deben planear lo mejor que se pueda

-es ya tarde para eso, vuelvan a la escuela...y gracias por la ayuda

Ambos nos levantamos y salimos del edificio, Deuce iba demasiado serio

-qué piensas que hará?-pregunte a mi amigo

El suspiro

-algo nada agradable supongo-contesto

Horas más tarde, estábamos en la escuela, en la cafetería exactamente y en las noticias locales, decían que un edificio había sido consumido en llamas, las personas habían llegado a evacuar el lugar, pero 8 prominentes hombres de negocios, habían sido presa del fuego, muriendo al instante, voltee a ver a Deuce alarmado mientras el miraba seriamente a la pantalla inclusive Thad se veía asustado

-ese edificio está alejado del de mi papi-dijo Lala mirando-me alegro que no fuera el

-si…dije yo…que bueno-honestamente con algo de terror de pensar...que Alucard fuese capaz de esa destrucción

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora entre los Normies y la Rad, nadie se explicaba cómo solo esos 8 personajes habían fallecido de tal manera, y más de la forma tan inexplicable como había sucedido todo, yo estaba con Deuce en los casilleros ya que teníamos entrenamiento de futbol americano

-si él lo ocasiono-dije preocupado

-EL lo hizo-rectifico el amarrando sus tenis

-men…crees que haya acabado con la Talamasca?

-por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera estaba seguro que ellos eran y quizás asesino a gente inocente

Se notaba a leguas que mi amigo se sentía culpable de ello

-Deuce…solo le dimos la información, a partir de ahí…es SU CULPA-dije yo mirándolo

El suspiro ruidosamente

-quizás…pero debimos ayudarle a estar seguro si eran o no miembros de esa sociedad…

Me levante a palmear su espalda, era un chico demasiado inteligente como para que se deprimiera por los errores de otros

-anda...vayamos a entrenar-

-si…le prometí a Cleo que no iba a interferir con nuestros planes-me sonrió-si no, me mata

-tu mujer es muy exigente-me burle

-así es esto amigo!-me contesto y ambos salimos hacia las canchas

La semana paso, demasiado tranquila, lo único que la hacía especial, era el entusiasmo de mi chiquita, estaba realmente emocionada con que 1D fuera a su coronación, tanto que llego a sofocar a sus amigas a tal grado de que estaban buscando excusas para no ir a la fiesta, claro que amenace a mi hermana de que no se atreviera a hacerle eso y quedaron en ir todas, aunque Cleo tenía sus reservas de no ir, aunque no era por ella, si no por cierto chico que no quería que los del grupo, miraran a su sexy novia, estaban ambos un día antes, en el mirador de la ciudad, gozando de los beneficios de tener una camioneta amplísima y elegante, estaba por comenzar una canción de 1D en su equipo de sonido cuando el griego lo cambio intempestivamente aun cuando estaba besando a su novia, la cual reclamo:

-porque lo quitaste?-pregunto ella mirándolo sentada en las piernas de su chico

-no me gusta-dijo el simplemente abrazándola

-pero es la canción que me dedicaste! Y esa me gusta mucho-pidió coqueta-ponla si?

Mi amigo suspiro molesto pero complació a su mujer, la cual sonreía contenta

-gracias amor! Ya mañana los veremos en vivo, no estas emocionado?-

-bromeas?-pregunto el alzando una ceja dudoso

-qué? No te gustan?-pregunto con un falso asombro

-sabes que no, odio la música pop, es tonta y boba, ...de hecho, quería preguntarte...que usaras mañana?

-de que?-cuestiono la chica

-de ropa… me gustaría mucho que no usaras minifalda

-ah vamos Deuce!-respondió ella molesta cruzándose de brazos

-qué? Ah vamos Cleo! Solo por esta ocasión,… no podrías complacerme?

-pero me veo genial!-

-exacto! Por eso mismo…mira…sé qué..

-está bien-sonrió ella concediéndole

-en serio?-pregunto el chico incrédulo

Su hermosa novia lo beso intensamente y le dijo en voz baja y muy cerca de sus labios

-si tú me escoges el vestido…y me lo compras…lo usare

Mi pobre amigo sonreía totalmente hechizado por su chica diciéndole convencido:

-te comprare los que quieras

Ella le regreso el gesto atrayéndolo más a ella, intensificando más el beso

-esta camioneta fue un gran regalo-decía gimiendo al sentir las caricias de su novio

-es lo único que ha hecho Maddie bien en estos días-le contestaba mi amigo bastante ocupado con el cuello de su mujer

Cleo solo sonrió, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que sacar ese tema a discusión, más lo mejor en esos momentos, era dejar que su chico se relajara y se olvidara por un instante, de los problemas con su madre.

En casa de Lala, mi chiquita estaba cepillando su hermosísimo cabello, su padre la miraba orgulloso en la puerta tocando para entrar

-hola papi!-saludo ella feliz

-lista para mañana?

-aaay mega nerviosa!tengo mi agenda llenísima! que me hagan limpieza, exfoliación, manicure, peinado, pffff, demasiadas cosas!

El hombre sonreí mirándola

-quiero verme hermosa papito

Su padre le besaba tiernamente en la frente, tomando su carita le decía:

-para mí...eres la más hermosa de todas, estoy muy orgulloso de ti Lala, eres mi pequeña princesa

Draculaura le abrazaba con amor

-y tú eres mi papi bonito! Gracias por apoyarme siempre-le regalaba un dulce beso en la mejilla-

-voy a cuidar de ti….toda la vida…anda...a dormir-pedía el conde acostando a su hija

-papá, ya no soy una niña-

-para mi…lo serás siempre-le decía mientras le daba su murciélago de peluche-a dormir preciosa

-mañana será un gran día!-aplaudía feliz

-así es…dulces sueños

-te amo papi-sonreía bellamente Lala

-y yo te adoro…anda..

Su hija obedecía mientras el hombre salía de su habitación rumbo a la suya, su mujer estaba sentada en la cama bastante pensativa cuando el entro

**Hola! Muy buen viernes, lamento haber actualizado hasta este momento pero es que La madre de mi novio estaba algo enferma y el la llevo al doctor y no pudo actualizar temprano hasta mi hora de llegada, mis disculpas**

**Espero les esté gustando la historia, contesto preguntas y comentarios:**

**1.-amiga ****julietvampcullen Captaste extremadamente bien al padre de Lala **

**XD **

**yo quise ponerlo como un hombre muy sexy (que así es como es Alucard, el anime, es un vampiro bastante guapo *-*) asi que le quise poner un toque de "bad boy" combinado con la protección que imagino debe sentir un padre por su hija, ya que yo no tengo la fortuna de sentirlo aunque si tengo un padre.**

**2.-No, lo lamento, Poseidon aun no saldrá en este fic, si no, un poco mas adelante, no coman ansias :p**

**3.-SI, Cleo es la que manda en la relación aunque en los nuevos webisodes que mi novio publico en su pagina, ya muestran otro lado de Deuce, como un chico bastante celoso y posesivo, e incluso Cleo le obedece cuando ya lo ve molesto, justo como en mis historias.. heey! No estaba tan errada en la personalidad del grieguito jajaa! :l anótenme un diez!**

**4.-Maddy y Deuce son casi de un mismo carácter, por esa razón pelean tanto, cuando una madre tiene un hijo adolescente, le es muy difícil controlarlo y mas cuando este es tan rebelde y necio como nuestro chico, pero no es porque Deuce no la ame, si no que le es muy difícil expresar lo que siente y piensa, ha sido criado con mano dura y pensando que los sentimientos son un estorbo, por eso es tan cariñoso con Cleo, porque ella es, su princesa, a quien debe de cuidar y a quien puede demostrarle lo que en realidad siente, y no pasa lo mismo con su madre ya que ella lo crio, pero el adora a su madre.**

**5.- amiga, no me enojo por la observación que me haces, al contrario! Te lo agradezco, la vez anterior explique el porque tengo tantos errores ortográficos, te lo explicare:**

**Yo me levanto a las 6:00 y de ahí me dirijo a la universidad, en donde estudio hasta las 3 de la tarde, salgo, voy con mi madre a su trabajo, comemos, hago tareas, proyectos escolares, de ahí veo un rato a mi chico , porque también debo cuidar mi relación con el, ceno, llego a casa, tomo otra ducha y es cuando me meto a la cama con mi Blackberry y escribo, acostada, ya para dormir, para los que quieran ser escritores, se los recomiendo ampliamente el tener un celular de esos ya que tiene Office incluido, y cuando tengo 10 paginas hechas, se las doy a mi novio via BlueTooth para que lo suba el dia que me toque, el no lo corrige, yo no cuento con un editor y como el teléfono no cuenta con un corrector de palabras, sube de esta manera, no es una excusa, pero es la única forma que tengo de escribir mis historias, y lamento en verdad, las faltas de ortografía.**

**6.- para la chica que me pidió saber cual fue mi primera historia, fue:**

**Una Griega Invasion**

**Y Frankie y Holt son novios desde el fic:**

**El Monster Rally,**

**que fue Jackson quien se le declaro y por ende, Holt es también su novio**

**7.- aun no me pienso lo de Cleuce pero quizás la otra semana, suba otro capitulo**

**Gracias por sus visitas, sus comentarios como ven, trato de contestarlos a todos**

**Un beso!**

**REY KON**


	6. Chapter 6

Su hija obedecía mientras el hombre salía de su habitación rumbo a la suya, su mujer estaba sentada en la cama bastante pensativa cuando el entro

-pensabas en mí?-pregunto con orgullo

-algo así

-lo sabía...aun ocupo tu mente-sonreía orgulloso

-y si ellos no eran la Talamasca?-pregunto directamente la dama

El conde le miro

-si lo eran

-como lo sabes? Deuce pidió que los investigaras primero

-no había tiempo

-AL!

-Nuestra hija peligraba!-reclamo furioso

-si pero pudiste matar a inocentes!-le regresaba ella

-me asegure de eso, creeme-decia el hombre ya caminando por la habitación en actitud altanera con las manos en la cintura

-ellos pudieron ser inocentes!-reclamaba su esposa

-No me interesa!-gritaba explotando finalmente- no me importa si mate a hombres, mujeres, niños inocentes, no me interesa! Si con ello, cuido la vida de mi Lala y eso debe importante también a ti

-acaso crees que no me interesa?-le enfrento la mujer-por supuesto que me importa , mas tus errores han hecho esto y no quiero que vuelvas a cometer otro y la que lo pague sea nuestra hija! Así que…por una maldita vez en la vida Alucard…piensa las consecuencias de tus actos

Y extremadamente furiosa, salió de la habitación dejando al hombre bastante preocupado

Al día siguiente, todo era un caos, gente en la casa que iba a ayudar a mi chiquita a arreglarse, yo había ido a dejarle un pequeño presente y la que me recibió fue su madre

-le encantaran tus flores-me sonreía ella- que gran detalle

-no son tan grandes-dije apenado entregándole un pequeño arreglo de rosas-pero se las traje con mucho amor

-te lo agradezco en su nombre, está en medio de una exfoliación pero si quieres esperarla..

-descuide…la veré en la fiesta-sonreí- no quiero interrumpirla

-eres un gran chico Clawd…muchas gracias-la dama me dedicaba una sonrisa que me hizo sonrojarme, el padre de Lala llegaba justo detrás de su mujer

-Hola Clawd-saludo el

-hola señor-conteste yo

-vas a salir?-le pregunto su esposa

-estaré en la oficina por si me necesitas –contesto fríamente dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella le miro algo dolida por su actitud y solo asintió saliendo sin más, la madre de mi novia solo medio sonrió, se veía a leguas que había pasado una discusión entre ellos

La hora llego, el lugar era el antiguo casino Royal de la ciudad, era como un castillo que dominaba una colina algo alejada del barullo del centro, sus muros eran grandes y su interior elegante y de magnifico gusto, los invitados llegaban vestidos de etiqueta y las damas de hermosos vestidos de gala, yo llegue con mi hermana Howleen y mis papas, ella estaba de lo más extasiada por ver a 1D, detrás nuestro aparcaba Thad con su auto deportivo y llegaba de la mano de mi hermana que lucía preciosa

-ya quiero entrar!-decía entusiasmada mi hermanita menor con su libreta de autógrafos y su cámara

-por favor-pedía Clawdeen-no hagas un oso, eh?

-es 1D,creeme, gritare hasta quedarme sin voz!

-solo siéntate lejos de mí!-pedía mi hermana mientras su novio me veía sonriendo, eso iba ser muy divertido

Entramos al lugar, estaba increíblemente elegante, mis padres habían sido asignados, con las más connotadas personalidades de la RAD entre ellas estaba Maddie Gorgon con Jack, a nosotros, nos habían colocado una mesa enfrente, para que la flamante reina, viera a los de 1D, Lala sonrió al vernos, se veía bellísima! Como anfitriona del evento, tenía que recibir junto a el socio de su padre a las personas, quien la presentaba como la soberana de la noche, le di un delicado beso en la mano para no arruinar su maquillaje

-te ves hermosa-le dije sonriendo tomando su manecita enguantada-

-ya quería verte lobito! No es lo mismo por mensaje, gracias por las flores!

-es un pequeñísimo detalle para ti-conteste acariciando su carita

-Sr. Talbot, regreso en un minuto-dijo mi novia al socio de su padre

-claro preciosa-le concedió el y mi chiquita me llevo afuera del jardín en donde al cerrar la puerta, me dio un tierno beso

-te extrañe lobito-me confeso con sus hermosos ojos muy abiertos, lucia hermosa con ese vestido y con su cabello arreglado, que yo le sonreí enamorado

-yo también te extrañe pero esta es tu gran noche y aquí esto para apoyarte

-estarás a mi lado?

-a cada momento, no dejaría que esos ingleses se llevaran a mi novia-dije abrazándola mientras mi niña me sonreía

-jamás me iría con ellos, tu eres más sexy!

-por supuesto!-dije convencido acariciando el dulce rostro de mi chiquita, como la había extrañado esos días!

Nuestros amigos iban llegando bastante elegantes y también iban con sus padres, Holt y Frankie llegaron con sus respectivas familias ,sentándose después con Clawdeen, Howleen y Thad, Heath llego con la familia de Abbey ya que el auto de su padre era una refinería y prefería llegar con sus suegros, venia bastante bien portado y muy peinadito, Lagoona llego con sus papas y un Gil que parecía fastidiado y de malas. Todos estábamos ya en la mesa junto con Lala quien se veía extremadamente feliz

Deuce y su novia llegaban a la fiesta, obviamente tomados de la mano, los hombres volteaban a mirar a la bella egipcia, que aun no siendo un vestido provocativo, se veía,…regia, hasta yo la mire unos segundos, tiene esa majestuosidad que solo se le concede a las reinas, su novio iba a su lado e hizo un gesto molesto cuando vio a Jack con su madre

-señorita De Nile…buenas noches-le saludo el hombre haciendo una reverencia

-Sr. Talbot-dijo la chica agradeciendo, el caballero iba a tomar su mano cuando mi amigo se la quitó bastante groseramente

-no la toques-amenazo

-Deuce-dijeron ambas mujeres al chico

-lo lamento-le pidió el hombre sonriéndole-entren y diviértanse por favor

Maddie tomo al chico del brazo y dijo molesta:

-hablemos

-ahora no-contesto el jalándose

-Maddie-le pidió el hombre a la mujer mientras Cleo posaba una mano sobre el pecho de su chico

-Vayamos con los demás, -si bebe?-pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa

-claro amor-concedió el abrazándola

Y se lo llevo con ella, dejando a la madre de Deuce furiosa:

-te lo dije! Ella domina su mente

-la ama-concedió el hombre-vamos...trata de disfrutar la noche

La pareja llego con nosotros, Las chicas saludaban a la bella egipcia diciéndole lo bien que se veían, mi amigo le abría caballerosamente la silla a su novia, sentándose a su lado

-debemos hablar de ese problema con tu madre pronto, Deuce-le dijo Cleo en su oído, mi amigo hizo un gesto molesto

-ahora no, bebe-

-no dije que ahora-contesto ella mirándolo fijamente a sus lentes como si deseara traspasarlo con la mirada-odio verte pelear con ella

-no deseo vivir ya con mi madre, Cleo-dijo el chico sinceramente- quiero vivir contigo…

-estás hablando en serio?-le pregunto sorprendida – pero nuestros planes..

-ya se nuestros planes amor, pero...no es normal! Somos un matrimonio y vivir separados no me parece, no es lo que yo deseo

Su novia lo beso con dulzura, sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, le sonrió y le dijo por lo bajo:

-sabes que es lo que deseo…pero debemos asegurar un futuro para nuestros hijos…quiero que seamos una gran familia , yo no quiero dejar que todas las responsabilidades sean solo tuyas…

-Cleo..

-ya sé que tú quieres mantener a tu familia, Deuce-le interrumpió ella- pero yo deseo ayudarte, ser tu pareja, caminar juntos de la mano y no solo ser una muñeca de porcelana que se quede en casa sin hacer nada, quiero que nuestros hijos estén orgullosos de ambos…y aunque lo odiemos…necesitamos tiempo para prepararnos para el futuro que deseamos…sabes que lo lograremos…pero quiero que en tu presente…no tengas problemas con tu madre, necesito verte feliz…porque me pone triste verte mal

El por respuesta, beso su hombro dulcemente llegando hasta su cuello

-no te preocupes por mi…estaré bien-

-no lo estas-le regreso ella preocupada

-todo se va a solucionar…ya lo veras…te amo, preciosa-le confeso con dulzura

Cleo por respuesta, le beso con intensidad mientras yo sonreía abrazando a mi chica, todo estaba saliendo perfecto

Una hora más tarde, Jack ponía sobre su majestad:

"Draculaura 1"

La corona que la nombraba embajadora real, la concurrencia le aplaudió con gusto ya que era una joven muy conocida en el mundo de la sociedad y todos la adoraban, mi chiquita tiene el don de hacerse amar por todos, llego feliz y radiante a nuestra mesa luciendo su tiara, que era pequeña y de buen gusto, justo para ella

-tu corona es preciosa-decía Lagoona tomándole foto

-gracias! Les pedí una pequeña porque como soy tan chaparra, me iba a ver media rara con una corona enorme

-se te hubiera ido la cabeza de lado-se burlaba Cleo quien estaba en brazos de su novio

-no seas sisaña, De Nile-le regañaba mi hermana- Lala se ve preciosa

-como toda una muñeca-completaba yo enamorado

Mi chiquita me regalaba un beso cuando en ese momento, Jack anunciaba al artista invitado, Lala pego un grito , jalándome del cuello como muñeco de trapo, Howleen, ella y las demás hijas de los socios, estaban ya armando un alboroto, cuando One Direction entraba al escenario cantando, Alucard bufaba fastidiado porque ya estaba bastante harto de las canciones de los ingleses, que su esposa quien estaba a su lado le pregunto

-te sientes bien?

-yo?-dijo sorprendido

-si…pensé que te sentías mal… como no has dicho ni media palabra en toda la noche

El hombre bajo la mirada apenado, su mujer lucia muy hermosa y él no le había dicho ni un solo cumplido

-lo lamento…estaba perdido en mis pensamientos…estoy bien-

-ok-respondió ella volteando hacia el escenario, el aprovecho para abrazarla y decirle en voz baja:

-lamento lo de anoche-

La dama le miro moviendo la cabeza con desapruebo

-odio discutir-le contesto

-lo se…soy un imbécil, tienes razón en todo, pero tú y Lala son mis mayores tesoros y no pienso dejar que nada les dañe

-eso lo sé, Al…mas no quiero que..

-olvidemos mejor lo que paso, si?-interrumpió el hombre- es la noche de Lala y disfrutémosla con ella

Su esposa lo miraba no muy convencida más al final, concedió

-de acuerdo…tienes razón…es la noche de nuestra hija

El conde aprovecho que la dama estaba de su parte, para robarle un intenso beso, su esposa lo abrazo con dulzura, y aun sobre sus labios le recordó

-te amo-

-yo también te amo-respondió la bella dama acariciándole

-Lala no podría irse con sus amigas a una pijamada esta noche? Podría dejarnos a solas!

-Al!-le regaño su esposa, mas al cabo de unos minutos dijo-…le preguntare

-bien!-sonrió de forma traviesa el vampiro

Una hora duro la presentación del grupo, lo acepto, me sentía celoso de ver como Lala gritaba por esos chicos y más cuando uno le dio una rosa a mi novia! Deuce no dejo que ninguno se acercara a su chica ya que la tenía fuertemente abrazada como diciendo "si te le acercas, te mato", aunque creo que dos de ellos, no dejaban de mirarla, mi hermana estaba tan ocupada burlándose de Lala y Howleen que no le importaron los ingleses mas Lagoona, Frankie y Abbey si habían llamado la atención de los chicos, Heath era el más molesto, últimamente suele ser muy celoso con ella

-que les verán?-pregunto molesto a Deuce

-yo que se-contestaba el griego con indiferencia

-cantamos mejor nosotros en el show de talentos-replicaba Gil

-"cantamos" me huele a muchos!-reclamo Cleo- Deuce canto! Ustedes solo era segundones

-pero nos veíamos más guapos!-decía Holt sonriendo-

-ustedes siempre lucirán feos, mi bebe es el único que vale la pena-decía Cleo decidida besando a su novio

Yo sonreí al escucharla, y agradeciendo que la banda terminaba su canción con la consecuente algarabía de toda la concurrencia, Lala me jalo de la mano para que le tomara fotos con ellos y yo le obedecí, fueron bastante amables y ella se despidió endiosada, volvimos a la mesa y la sonrisa de mi novia, hacía que olvidara los celos que había sentido

-cantan genial verdad, lobito?-

-claro chiquita, cantan muy bien-

-esta es la mejor noche de mi vida!-decía emocionada y radiante de felicidad

La música comenzaba de nuevo, el baile se había iniciado así que le pedí

-bueno…no soy One Direction pero….te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Ella me sonrió feliz

-contigo quiero bailar todos los días de mi vida

Me abrazo con ternura y yo la rodee con mis brazos, mi pequeña princesa, siempre iba a protegerla aunque fuera con mi propia vida, mis amigos estaban bromeando con sus novias y Abbey trataba de contentar al suyo

-ahora si me abrazas verdad?-decía molesto-váyase con su novio nuevo!

-eso quierrrres?-preguntaba ella coqueta

-a usted le gustan ingleses, pues pídales a esos que la lleven y la traigan a la escuela todos los días

-mejor Abbey! Así no llegas en la refinería ambulante de este!-se burlaba Clawdeen

-uuuuuuuuuuhhhh!-decían todos al chico

-no me imporrrrta su auto si llego con mi amorrr-le defendía la rusa- prrrefiero estarrr con Heath que con todos los de 1D

-en serio?-preguntaba en una mueca dudosa Howleene

-usted no se meta que es platica de adultos!-le regañaba mi amigo besando a su chica

Deuce mientras tanto, buscaba con la mirada a su madre, no quería dar su brazo a torcer y aceptar que se sentía celoso de verla en su relación con Jack, cuando vio algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención, unos extraños hombres vestidos de negro, estaban apostándose en las entradas del salón, encontró dos, luego conto dos más…volteo hacia atrás y 3 más tenían vigilando las entradas y las salidas, se levantó poco a poco buscando con la mirada a Alucard, el cual estaba muy romántico con su mujer, tomo su iPhone y busco de prisa el número que el conde nos había dado el día que habíamos ido a verlo casi al final de nuestra entrevista, el hombre aun platicando con su esposa contestaba y mi amigo solo dijo:

-están aquí

Alucard se levantó enseguida, miro alrededor y en efecto veía a esos hombres quienes estaban ya preparando sus armas, Deuce solo vio como mi suegro, comenzaba a cambiar su imagen a una más parecida al antiguo conde Drácula, su traje cambiaba de color en medio de una extraña neblina, una gabardina color rojo, lentes oscuros y con sus armas en las manos listas para la batalla le indicaron a su esposa que algo estaba pasando, ya que se resguardaba presurosa bajo la mesa, Deuce sin perder tiempo me grito:

-Clawd, Lala! Al suelo!

Como si fuera detonante, tome a mi novia y la protegí justo a tiempo que miles de balas de plata comenzaron a llover de todos lados, Deuce había jalado a su esposa consigo al igual que mis amigos, el griterío fue unánime, las mujeres y las chicas corrían, yo solo acerté a proteger a Lala quien gritaba asustada, sentí como una bala rozaba mi hombro y quemaba de una manera espantosa, me había dolido horriblemente mas no quise asustar a mi novia así que soporte el dolor, varias personas estaban heridas, y los disparos seguían de manera ininterrumpida, parecía eso un verdadero infierno, vi como mi suegro estaba dando cuenta de ellos, más él también había recibido varias detonaciones, mas increíblemente, su cuerpo se regeneraba rápidamente, en verdad era uno de los vampiros más mortíferos y legendarios que existían, mas esta vez los enemigos eran demasiados, mis amigos estaban resguardados cuando Alucard Grito

-Gorgon! Tus anteojos! Yo te cubriré!

Deuce se levantó aprovechando que mi suegro cuidaba sus espaldas, se quitó los anteojos y solo acerté a cubrir más a Lala, un intenso rayo de luz verde se veía aun incluso con mis ojos cerrados, escuchaba como se rompían piedras de un solo pistoletazo, esta batalla creo que duro solo 15 minutos, pero parecía un verdadero infierno, de pronto, el ruido ceso, y la luz verde se apagó, poco a poco, abrí mis ojos y el silencio era total, mi suegro estaba a un lado de Deuce quien parecía muy cansado, se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza, como si una fuerte migraña le hubiese atacado, Maddie Gorgon llego corriendo a ellos y golpeo con fuerza la cabeza de Alucard

-auch! Oye!-se quejó el vampiro

-estúpido! Mi hijo es solo un niño! Le obligaste a usar sus poderes demasiado tiempo!-gritaba histérica

-Deuce-le hablaba su novia extremadamente preocupada tomando el rostro de mi amigo con delicadeza

El tenía los ojos cerrados, no sabía en donde habían quedado sus anteojos, lucia muy pálido

-me duele la cabeza-solo alcanzo a decir

Su madre lo abrazo diciendo:

-iremos a un hospital, tranquilo querido

-estoy muy mareado-decía el confundido

-lo se cariño, te forzaste demasiado, tranquilo, todo estará bien- le pedía la mujer levantándolo

Cleo encontraba sus lentes y los colocaba de nuevo en su cara

-apóyate en mí, amor-le pedía abrazándolo

El solo se dejó conducir, yo estaba por levantarme a ayudarlo cuando sentí la herida en mi brazo, me doblo el dolor, lo peor, mi novia me veía asustada

-Clawd…-dijo llorando

-no pasa nada chiquita-conteste consolándola, mas note que mi ropa, estaba manchada de sangre, me voltee enseguida ya que ella es intolerante a su vista más con decisión, arranco un pedazo de su hermoso vestido y lo amarro a mi brazo

-debemos ir al hospital y esto hará parar la sangre, vamos

-pero…-me tenía sorprendido el que no se desmayara

-yo te llevare-dijo decidida-Thad! Ayúdame

Su primo llegaba ya hacia mi junto con mi hermana, las personas comenzaban ya a salir del lugar, la madre de Lala la abrazo con fuerza y su esposo le pidió que no dejara sola a su hija y que fuera conmigo al hospital, hacia allá nos dirigimos, mi herida fue atendida de inmediato, recibí 8 puntadas y las correspondientes vacunas.

Pedí a mi novia que fuera a casa ya que mi familia haría lo mismo, ella acepto y fue escoltada por su madre, y Thad, quien no se sentía muy a gusto dejando a mi hermana más ella le infundía confianza, Frankie también había ido con nosotros y nos dijo que Deuce estaba unos pisos más arriba y que se encontraba algo delicado, sin pensarlo fuimos todos, Jack nos recibió en el pasillo, diciéndonos que ya descansaba tranquilo y que no recibía visitas, Cleo y su madre estaban con él y prometimos volver al día siguiente

En efecto, mi amigo dormía ya bajo los efectos de un poderoso calmante, Cleo y Maddie estaban ahí, una a cada lado de su cama, la bella esposa de mi amigo tenía la mano agarrada de el con fuerza mientras se recargaba en la cama bastante agotada

-deberías descansar-le pidió su suegra

Cleo se incorporo

-no, estoy bien…no podría dormir-

-Deuce está mejor, lo escuchaste tu misma… solo se esforzó demasiado y eso le ocasiono la migraña tan fuerte, ya mañana amanecerá mejor

-entonces ya mañana descansare-resolvió la chica

-que necia eres-decía Maddie leyendo

Cleo la miro diciendo decidida

-es el hombre que amo

La mujer suspiro

-lo sé, pero sé que Deuce no querría verte aquí tan incómoda, prefiere que vayas a casa y descanses

La bella egipcia miro hacia su novio y sonrió

-él sabe que no me interesa lo que piense, mi lugar está aquí junto al…

Maddie solo movía la cabeza con desapruebo

-como quieras…

Cleo aprovechó el momento para hablar el asunto que estaba aún sin conclusión, las discusiones entre ambos

-cuando…te acercaras a tu hijo y le dirás lo de Jack?

La madre de Deuce miro severa a la chica

-no tengo nada que explicar

-el merece saberlo

-saber qué?

-que sales con el-rectifico Cleo

-Jack es solo un buen amigo

-que te pretende-completo la egipcia

-solo es un pretendiente, no tengo nada serio con el

-y porque no?

-bromeas?-se burló Maddie- soy una criatura mitológica, no podría estar con un mortal, son muy complicados

-él se ve interesado en ti-

-quizás lo esté- suspiro la mujer- pero no puedo abandonar a mi hijo

-cómo?-pregunto Cleo extrañada

-Deuce es mi único niño, no podría hacer mi vida, casarme y obligarlo a tener un padrastro, sé que odia a Jack, sé que esta celoso, y no quiero que todo el tiempo pelee conmigo, no podría vivir con eso

La voz de Maddie sonaba realmente triste, que incluso su nuera se sintió acongojada

-Maddie…Deuce tendrá que aceptarlo tarde o temprano…el hará su vida a mi lado y tú debes hacer lo propio con una pareja…es exactamente lo mismo que conmigo, tú me odias y...

-no te odio-le interrumpió

-no te caigo bien, eso lo sé, más me toleras por el amor que sientes por tu hijo, pero yo solo deseo agradarte, y sé que es lo que Jack desea con Deuce porque en verdad,…creo que le interesas…

La mujer solo miraba a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente

-yo solo deseo no pelear más con el…algún día serás madre Cleo, y sabrás lo terrible que es,…que el niño que llevaste dentro de ti, se comporte de una manera fría y distante, sé que tu hijo tendrá el carácter de Deuce,…solo recuérdale que aunque lo trates con mano de hierro, cada día de tu vida… solo agradeces que él te haya elegido como su madre

La novia de mi amigo miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa, sabía que tenía razón y que tendría muchos problemas si su hijo fuera a sacar el carácter de su padre y porque no decirlo! De ella misma también, pero tenía un gran ejemplo a seguir en Maddie Gorgon, si ella sola pudo criar un excelente hijo, su mismo primogénito y ella, podrían criar a una próxima leyenda

Alucard mientras tanto, recibía la visita del senescal de su antigua comunidad vampírica, el hombre era elegante hasta decir basta, francés a toda regla, traje de marca gris oscuro, alto, de facciones exageradamente finas, ojos grises profundos y cabello castaño, iba a acompañado del hombre que se había encontrado con él en New York y que se hacía llamar Martin, el primero veía con desdén el desastre ocurrido en la fiesta, el padre de Lala aun lucia ese extraño atuendo rojo

-veo que hiciste tu propio festín aquí-decía en su característico acento el recién llegado con un pañuelo en su nariz como si el lugar lo llenara de asco-

-que haces aquí,Fere?-le pregunto Alucard con desprecio, que así era como se llamaba el hombre-

-el Rey quiere saber cómo te encuentras, le dije que estabas bien,. Pero conoces como es de necio

-solo levante una vez las restricciones-contesto el conde – tenía que dar cuenta de ellos solo con mi poder limitado

-limitado?-pregunto el francés con desprecio- mira lo que ocasionaste…mañana la gente normal hablara de esto!

-Jack lo arreglara

-Jack? Un simple mortal? Sí que eres imbécil!

-bueno, que demonios deseas aquí?-

-vine a arreglar tu desastre! A eso vine, porque aunque quieras o no, eres un vampiro y tú y tu familia tarde o temprano deberán unirse a la comunidad!-le respondió el hombre perdiendo un poco los estribos

-mi hija ama este lugar… jamás la apartaría de sus amigos, de su novio, de su vida! Solo la haría infeliz

-esta vez corriste con suerte-le respondió el hombre- más que pasara si pronto, tu no estés presente y tu pequeña princesa…sea quien sufra…las consecuencias de tus acciones…fuiste un monstruo Drácula…y nuestros pecados…nuestros hijos…son los que sufrirán el castigo-termino diciendo más como una amenaza el vampiro

-por esta ocasión-continuo el- "limpiaremos" el desastre que ocasionaste…más te damos un plazo…para que reincorpores a tu familia a nuestra comunidad… o de lo contrario…no volveremos a mover un solo dedo por ti…ni por ellas

Alucard solo lo miraba en silencio, sabía que tenía razón, pronto tendría que tomar una decisión por el bien de su amada familia

Horas más tarde, Deuce despertaba en su cama, le habían vendado los ojos, por precaución, más sentía la mano de Cleo entre las suyas, se incorporó cuando su novia le decía en su oído:

-shhh…no te levantes..

-Cleo?

-quien más estaría aquí?-contesto ella besándolo despacio- me asustaste, bebe!

-solo...me dolió demasiado la cabeza y me maree, puedes quitarme esto?-pedía tratando de quitarse las vendas

-pero Deucey!El doctor…

-por favor bebe!-pidió con fastidio, no le gustaba tener los ojos cerrados

La chica le ayudo y en instantes le quito el vendaje, ella era experta en eso, le dio sus anteojos y cuando los tuvo consigo, miro a su madre dormida en el diván a un lado de la habitación

-qué horas son-pregunto el sentándose en su cama

-las 2 de la mañana, te acabas de dormir

-que paso?-pregunto preocupado-Clawd? Lo vi herido

-está bien, solo rozo la bala, todos están en perfecto estado, en cuanto convertiste en piedra a los demás, el padre de Lala se encargó de ellos, iban por ella verdad?

-si…pero..Porque no fuiste a casa?-le cuestiono mirándola que estaba dormida sobre su cama sentada en una silla-debiste ir a descansar

-no sin ti

-Cleo

-no voy a moverme de aquí, hasta que tu…salgas conmigo

Deuce sonrió, tomando la mano de su niña, la invito a su propia cama

-y yo solo dormiré, si estas tu a mi lado

-de acuerdo-concedió ella besandolo,se acomodaba entre sus brazos cuando continuo - Deucey…crees que nuestro hijo…vaya a tener tu carácter?

-no lo sé-respondía mi amigo acariciando el cabello de su novia-es probable, porque lo preguntas?

-porque me gustaría que le enseñáramos a decir lo que en realidad siente, que no crea que por expresar sus tristezas o preocupaciones, piense que se trate de debilidad, solo deseo que nos tenga la suficiente confianza aun cuando pasen los años y se convierta en un hombre

Mi amigo la miro sonriendo, sabía lo que su chica le trataba de decir

-no te preocupes, nuestros hijos sabrán que pase lo que pase, contaran con una madre increíble, y con un padre que los cuidara de todo, ahora, solo descansa de acuerdo?

Cleo asintió y se acurruco en el pecho de su novio el cual miraba a su propia madre dormida en un costado de su cama, si tan solo el orgullo de ambos no fuera tan grande…las cosas serían diferentes

Al día siguiente, mi pequeña Lala había ido a visitarme, junto con sus padres, los cuales se disculpaban por el mal rato que les habían hecho pasar esos tipos, mi familia de inmediato aceptaron las disculpas inclusive jamás habían pensado en culpar a Jack y la sociedad, y pensaban que había sido unos delincuentes que habían tratado de arruinar una gran velada

Lleve a mi novia afuera, se veía preocupada

-ya no pienses en lo que paso chiquita-le pedía yo abrazándola

-pero es que no salió nada en los periódicos lobito! Solo mi foto de embajadora, nadie habla del incidente, es como si no hubiese pasado nada y solo los que estábamos ahí, recordamos lo sucedido

-en ese caso, lo mejor es olvidarlo no lo crees?

-supongo que si-suspiro mi novia-siempre que todo está bien, algo lo arruina

Yo la abrace con ternura

-escucha…pase lo que pase…yo siempre estaré a tu lado para cuidarte

-y yo a ti-prometió mirándome fijamente- te lastimaron por mi culpa

-no…jamás pienses eso. Lala…yo daría toda mi sangre…gota por gota. Únicamente por ti…eres mi tesoro, y siempre voy a cuidar de ti

Ella me sonrió bellamente besándome

-y yo por ti…

-anoche me sorprendiste!-dije orgulloso-no te desmayaste-

-cómo voy a desmayarme si era tu sangre?Es la que te da vida Clawd, la que hace que tu corazón palpite por mi…que hay más preciado que eso?

Jamás pensé escuchar palabras más hermosas de nadie como las que mi preciosa niña me decía, que absolutamente enamorado, le bese, primero con dulzura y después más intensamente, mi chiquita, es, y será siempre, mi pequeña princesita

Mas desde la ventana de mi casa, el padre de Lala nos miraba con cierta nostalgia….como iba a decirle a su hija…que pronto tendría que abandonar Monster High?

Muchas veces, pensamos que nuestros padres exageran en el cuidado que nos dan, más me pongo a pensar…el habernos esperado por 9 meses, y amarnos sin conocernos…creo que les da todo el derecho de preocuparse por nosotros, quizás no lo entendamos ahora, es tan complicado ese cariño en ocasiones obsesivo…que solo se descubrirá esa verdad,..En cuanto tengamos en nuestros brazos..

A nuestros propios hijos…

Gracias por estar una vez más con nosotros

Me llamo Clawd Wolf…

Hasta la próxima.

**Hola a todos! Decidi subirlo completo porque ando bastante atrasada con los fics :s**

**Ya tengo terminado el de Operetta, que será el siguiente y lleva por nombre: "Y la ciudad ardio" , búsquenme el próximo miércoles **** solo prométanme no matarme las seguidoras de Cleuce :p !**

**Contesto preguntas :**

**1.-si, asi es amiga mia, parece que las coronas en MONSTER HIGH, están malditas XD**

**2.-ya lo mencione, la siguiente en relatar será Operetta y el nombre ahí lo tienen**

**3.-Anto, ya te conteste por mensaje tu review, gracias por dejarlo y repito a las demás lo que te puse:**

**El cuarto libro, si tengo que ser honesta con ustedes, me aburrio bastante y no lo termine de leer, si sabia que era adoptada, mas esto es fanfiction, y aquí podemos crear cosas nuevas y por eso inclui a los padres de Lala como los personajes de Hellsing, que me parecieron mas adecuados que poner lo mismo que en el libro, ya que para eso, pues es mejor leer el libro que mis fics, por eso se creo este espacio, para darle otro giro a nuestras historias y compartirlas con los demás, Poseidon tampoco entra en los libros de MH y en ellos dice: que Deuce es hijo de un matrimonio de gorgonas, incluso se habla de su padre, mas en los capítulos y en la misma caja del muñeco dice textualmente: HIJO DE MEDUSA, asi que tampoco se adaptan los episodios con el libro, asi que por eso me tome la libertad de colocarle otra familia a Lala y creo que el resultado fue bastante bueno y divertido, al menos asi me lo parecio, si ofendi a alguien con esto, pido disculpas**

**4.- gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio bastante**

**5.-gracias Areli por animarte y dejarme un comentario, te lo agradezco infinito, despues de Operetta siguen Abbey y Heath y ya despues de ese, te prometo hacer uno de Frankie y Holt , de acuerdo?**

**6.-el viernes subiré un nuevo episodio de D&C , espérenlo y apóyenlo**

**7.-espero sus comentarios, criticas y preguntas, saben que estoy para servirles.**

**Un beso**

**REY KON**


End file.
